


【花镜】车场合集

by unitedddowo



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo
Summary: 重新整理收录至今以来的车全都是OOC的妄想
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. 夜鸣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37集变身圣遗前的夜晚的妄想  
> 完全我流，我爽就行，绝对OOC

这本来是一个平常的夜晚。

如果可以忽略掉近来brave背叛CR成为了檀正宗的手下、白天他们还在Cronus攻略战里刀枪相向、晚上心情不好的妮可在诊所找不到零食把他轰出来买薯片等种种烦心事，这真的就是一个平常的、宁静的、安稳的夜晚。

自从假面骑士编年史开服以来，从一开始涌入大批玩家不分昼夜地攻略游戏的盛况，到现在消逝了无数生命换来的震惊和萧条，圣都的夜晚已经甚少有行人出门，就算有也都是低头快走绝不逗留。

所以当一个缓慢徘徊的人影出现在街口时，花家大我第一时间警觉起来，眼睛死盯着对方的同时伸手摸向口袋里的卡带。

对面的人也发现他了。因为背光的原因完全看不清来者的长相，但对方肯定已经能认出他了——如果是熟人的话。

“你！大晚上的在那里干什么！”大我率先喊出了声以示警示。倘若是bugster，近距离的巷战不利于射手的发挥，他需要拉开足够的距离。

来者无视了警告，继续向前走来。墙上路灯昏暗的光线自他的身前扫过，描摹丰润的嘴唇，一路向上略过高挺的鼻梁和双眼，最后划过头顶略显凌乱的刘海，没于脑后。

是镜飞彩。

这不知算是好事还是坏事，但大我缩回了手。他注视着对方一直走到自己面前，还不忘开口嘲讽：“投靠了檀正宗的小少爷，大晚上不待在幻梦来这里有何贵干？”

如果是平时的镜飞彩，面对这样的挑衅绝不会用沉默来应对，但面前这位明显不同往常：他微微张嘴，却又神色迟疑欲言又止，最后垂下眼去不再看他，幽黑的双瞳中没有半点光彩。

“喂，brave？”直觉告诉大我不对劲，他又一次抬手摸向口袋，做好了紧急变身的准备，“你这家伙怎么回事？”

“……”镜飞彩这次张了嘴，可他还是什么都没有说，而是在下一秒突然发力，整个人扑了上来。大我反应到底是慢了，才刚后退半步就被撞上，继而重心不稳被推着踉跄几步一同跌进了一旁的小巷中。

后脑勺磕在冰冷的墙上就算是花家大我也免不了吃痛地倒吸一口气。他是力气很大没错，但不代表能接下一个成年男子压上全身重量的冲击，多来这么几下大概能算脑震荡。无证医本就烦躁，现在更是张口就想骂人：“你发什么疯……”

然后他就被对方堵住了嘴，物理层面意义。  
平心而论，他们没有接过吻，做爱时欲火上头相互啃咬的那些不算。说到底本来也不是什么甜蜜的恋爱关系，不过是解决正常生理需求，因此那些亲吻——姑且先这样称呼——要么带有相互比拼的意味，要么仅仅是为了发泄。

小少爷的唇意料之中的软，却情理之外的不那么甜，更多的是类似于速溶咖啡的寡淡的苦涩。前天才放射科医生也有过刻苦的实习期，他认识这种味道，但不应该出现在这里。

花家大我习惯性地皱眉，在他的角度看来镜飞彩也如此，只不过天才外科医生紧闭着眼，让人无法从那双漂亮的眼睛里读到任何有用的信息。他尝试撬开对方的嘴，没什么实际战果，反而被咬住了下唇，狠狠地啃了一口。

“你是狗吗还会咬人！”大我手上用力一把将人推开，还没来得及擦嘴，就见镜飞彩身体向下跌去。他心里诧异，明明自己没用多大的力气，小少爷也太娇气了吧？正想伸手去捞，却发现对方半蹲在自己身前，双手扒上了迷彩裤的裤头。

如果说前面两人都是在打哑迷，现在总算得上明示了。大我低头看到镜飞彩摸索着找到了拉链扣，平常握着手术刀绝不会抖的右手颤栗着往下拉。主刀医生神情严肃得像是在进行一场极为复杂的手术，但红得就要滴出血来的耳尖出卖了他。

“你到底……唔。”即使隔着一层布料，当冰凉的指尖覆在下身上时，大我还是免不了呼吸一窒。随后理智跟随着底裤一同被扒开，欲望的火焰开始燃烧。

镜飞彩的手很冷，他呼出的气息却热得吓人。从上而下俯视的角度能看到宛如蝴蝶扇翅般扑闪的睫毛在白皙的脸上投下一片阴影，以及大幅度起伏的胸脯。

他们从来没有做到这个份上，最多也就到小少爷绷着脸红着眼还要带点挑衅意味地坐上来晃的程度。花家大我觉得全身的神经都违背了自己的本意在兴奋地叫嚣，尤其在对方终于下定决心张开嘴的时候，脑海里的炸裂效果比五十级必杀技更夸张。

镜飞彩双手扶着半勃起的性器，试探性地舔了舔，自认为还可以接受，便张嘴含住了前端。他先是放平舌头慢慢往里吞，手也不闲着去探前面的囊袋，等快要顶到喉咙时才停下来，转而收缩口腔吸了一口气。几乎是同一时间他听到来自上方的喘息声，原本抵在他头顶半推半就的宽大手掌瞬间收了力道，变成了纠结又无力的原地拉扯。

这样的变化鼓动人心。镜飞彩心里有些得意，更加卖力地吮吸起来。他动了动舌头，沿着柱身转了半圈，又仔细地扫过上面凸起的血管。花家大我在这样的撩拨下完全苏醒过来，原本已经颇为可观的柱体直直地抵在了他的喉头，呕吐感若隐若现。

于是他先退了出来，活动一下因为长时间张嘴而发酸的颌关节。花家大我依然揪着他的額发，大有把他再摁回去的趋势。热情高涨的欲望在他鼻尖徘徊，那上面还沾有他的津液，看起来湿漉漉的，有种不可言说的味道。

镜飞彩知道自己肯定红了脸，因为连耳朵都在发烫，但他还是绷紧嘴角，决不能流露出心里的半点脆弱和犹豫。他故意抬眼瞪着大我，随后在对方半眯着眼招牌式的审视神情之下再次吞入他的性器。

“唔……”大我开始喘气，他看到小少爷来回吞吐着，鼓起的两颊像极了塞满了果实的松鼠，本就偏红的唇色因为摩擦的关系而变得更加鲜亮。漂亮的大眼睛里像是打翻了水瓶又像洒满了星星，哪怕什么都不做只看一眼也能勾人心魄，更何况他现在正做着那个外人看来高高在上的大医生绝不可能愿意做的事。

果然是脑子坏掉了吧，从他倒戈站到了幻梦那边开始。作战经验丰富的原型战士勉强保留一丝理智用来思考，但他也没法抑制住挺腰想往前送的冲动。想要把他弄脏，想要撬开他的嘴，想要把他拉回身边，这些想法全都冒了出来，就像病毒感染般快速传染整个脑海。

花家大我有一个优点，决定要做的事，无论如何，都一定要做。

很快，镜飞彩发现自己失去了之前的游刃有余，嘴巴里的性器超脱控制快速动了起来，每次都顶到他的舌根，那样的狠劲看着更像是谋杀，完全没留半点应付的余地。无法正常吞咽带来的恶果是口腔内分泌的津液大量溢出，沿着嘴角往下滑落。他只能挺直腰保持一个可以顺畅呼吸的姿势——虽然这样更加方便了对方的动作，扶在肉柱根部的手想松未松，指尖像是被高热的温度烫到毫无知觉。

自从升至五十级以后，他们在很多方面达成了共识，关系缓和了不少，以至于他都快忘了无证医生初登场就是个可以弃患者不顾只按自己的方法乱来的主。

“……嗯嗯！”这场酷刑一直持续到他发出了今晚见面以来的第一声。这算是示弱的信号，他知道花家大我一定会懂。事实上对方确实停下了攻势，缓缓退了出去。

好不容易等到了喘息的机会，镜飞彩心里松了口气，刚想低下头整理一下自己，嘴巴尚且还没有合上之际，迎面一小股液体直直向他脸上射来。

微凉的，粘稠的，白色的，带着点腥气。

变化来得太过突然，以至于他没能在第一时间反应过来这到底是什么，甚至在抬手胡乱擦拭过后无意识地伸舌头舔了舔嘴角——可惜一点也不甜，只有淡淡的苦涩在舌尖化开。

随后他被粗暴地拉起，花家大我一手抵着他的右肩往旁边的墙上摁，另一手扣紧了他的下巴，迫使他抬头。

高大的身影笼罩在自己身上，压迫感陡然倍增，被限制了行动的当事人自认为气势很足地瞪回去，可惜只能收获无证庸医的一声嘲笑。

“说吧，今天到底怎么了？”

镜飞彩握住他的手臂使劲往外推，效果不大，着实撼动不了半分，最后只能松手。他别开视线，语气倒是理直气壮：“……不要管我，快放开！”

“小少爷，任性好歹也要有个限度，你当我这是医院啊说来就来说走就走？”大我这样说的时候，手上多用了几分力，白皙的脸上很快显出了红印子，“你真的知道自己在干什么吗？”

“我知道，不用你管！”镜飞彩这次干脆闭上眼不去看他。被射了一脸的液体还湿答答地挂在脸上，黏糊的感觉让人不爽。

“那你现在又在犹豫什么？！檀正宗说过了吧，现在的你觉悟不够。既然已经决定要夺回你的恋人了，又为什么在这止步不前！”

明明只要像一直以来那样恨我就可以了，所有失败由我来承担，你依然是那个被大家崇拜敬仰的天才。

花家大我没有给他辩解的机会，同样是以吻封缄，这次的亲吻要柔和得多。尽管气势上来势汹汹，但镜飞彩感受到的是温柔的舔舐，自嘴角移向中心，撬开牙关缓慢深入。灵活的舌尖扫过他的上颚，当他想推拒的时候又被缠着舌头一同翻舞，肺部的空气被一点点抽走，犹如执行一场甜蜜又漫长的死刑。

这或许是两人认识以来私下相处得最平和的时候了。分开的时候勇者常用来握剑的手扶上了射手的小臂，后者用膝盖挤进了对方两腿之间，抵在某个早已鼓起的部位蹭着。

“虽然不知道你之后的打算，但还得先解决掉眼前的事。你没意见吧，brave？”

如果镜飞彩在此时抬头，他会看到花家大我那种标志性的微微仰头类似蔑视的姿态——通常是为了掩盖害羞而装不屑的表现。可惜他现在自身难保。花家大我虽然明面上在询问他的意愿，暗地里却不断用膝盖顶着他。因为身高差的原因也没法躲，最后只能脸色潮红眼神游离憋出一句：“好了不要再说了，要做就快点做！”

非要说的话，时间、地点、对象，这些通通都不对。花家大我继怀疑对方脑子坏掉之后也开始反省自己是不是被传染了，不然为什么可以在这个糟糕的场合勃起，而且是再一次。他伸手去解对方的西装外套，期间扫到了右侧口袋，摸到了卡带形状的物体。而镜飞彩明显浑身一颤，抬手回护。

这个反应足以说明一切，某卡带控没有实施他曾热衷的抢夺行为，拨开外套直接去扯衬衣。镜飞彩即使发现自己被耍也无法开口挑明，只能在心里暗暗再记一笔。

西裤确实难脱，花家大我在和皮带扣作斗争的同时，还需要兼顾到对方不自觉扭动的腰。小少爷无愧他的名号，尽管在诊所包扎的时候身板看起来还挺健壮，实际上柔软又敏感，娇贵得不行。第一次做的时候他差点以为自己是在用强的，不然怎么能随便一捏就红了起来。

幸好实战经验丰富，且西裤终究不是什么棘手的BOSS，大我顺利解开了扣子，拉链直接拉到底，光滑的布料边顺着笔直的腿部往下滑落。

初夏的夜晚还有些凉意，镜飞彩不知道是被冷的还是被激的，微不可察地抖了抖。大我一手搂住他的腰，把人逼到墙边去亲他脸侧的痣，与此同时另一只手往下探。小少爷不知道从哪里掏出一管护手霜来，也不说话，直往大我身上怼。无证医生微微一怔，看向对方的眼神又复杂了几分：“套呢？”

这回轮到镜飞彩愣住了，本就不太自在的表情变得更为微妙。花家大我更加确定他是脑门一热就偷跑出来，前面看起来的游刃有余不过是徒有其表的虚张声势。

“那你想怎么做？”

镜飞彩快把下唇咬破了才挤出这么一句：“……随便你！”

见人终于服软了，花家大我内心舒畅，爽快地接住这份心意，胡乱在手上挤出一大坨软膏，抹开了之后再去摸他。

冰凉的膏体触及肌肤的感觉让镜飞彩差点蹦起来就想逃，但所有逃生路线都被封死，他只能默默承受：修长的手指在穴口周围虚画几圈，随后伸入一指，沿着紧缩的肉壁按压，不时用指甲边缘抠刮几下，再慢慢往里拓开。

“啊！别玩、你快点！”天才外科医难得示弱，头快埋进庸医肩上，暴露在外的耳朵红到耳根，细看的话鬓侧还挂着汗珠。

“急什么。”花家大我抱怨了一句，手上动作却有所加快。他用两指就着护手霜反复按弄着热情的甬道，偶尔蹭过前列腺的位置，引得身上的人一声短促的惊呼。等到能容纳下第三指，干涩的穴道内已经变得湿滑流畅。大我用手模拟交合的动作，在穴口来回进出。柔嫩的肉壁追随着他的手指不断地吸附着，每次抽出时都能翻出水粉色的软肉，如同它的主人一样微微颤抖。

镜飞彩整个人都快倒在花家大我怀里，下身同样精神着的器官忍不住往对方身上蹭。庸医那条迷彩裤的粗糙料子给脆弱敏感的肌肤赋予了过度的刺激，通俗点来说就是，又爽又麻。

大我推了推他，没什么反应。从两人中间俯视的角度往下看，秀气粉嫩的柱体分泌出少许晶液，沿着柱身流下，又全被蹭到自己的裤子上来。

换作平时他早该骂人了，但今天的镜飞彩看着过于沉重和不堪，以至于到嘴边的责备没能说出口就咽了回去。他抽回手指，不出意外听到来自胸前某人的一声闷哼。声音很轻，听着像嗔怪也像催促，落在心上软得像团棉花，能把他的脾气通通抹掉。

于是花家大我拉起他的一条腿卡在自己腰侧，把人压在墙上就着位置顶了进去。温热的甬道先是被这猝不及防的闯入者吓得缩了一下，随后在熟悉的身体记忆中放松下来，转而热情地迎上去不断吮吸。

“啧，不准咬！”大我一边往前推一边在他臀上拍了一把，低沉的嗓音却没有往日的凶劲。因此镜飞彩并不怕，一句我没有说得理直气壮千回百转。

如果妮可在场，少女能一眼认出此时花家大我脸上那种被顶撞呛声爆踢三连后露出的老父亲式“反了你了”表情。但少女胆敢这样做全仗着自己是无证庸医的患者，而镜飞彩不是，他们既不是朋友也不是同事，甚至两人之间至今依然横着一道坎，花家大我理所当然不可能、也不会对他手下留情。

天才外科医生很少有后悔的事，现在可以加上一笔：花家大我连个招呼都不打，直接动了起来，每一下都精准击中他的弱点，又快又狠，不留任何适应时间。快感炸裂的刹那镜飞彩一度认为自己会窒息休克，他的脸在发烫，脑袋里一团浆糊，艰难凝成的理智在下一秒马上被撞散，最后只能从嘴里吐出破碎的字词。

“啊、啊嗯那里……唔！”镜飞彩爽得全身止不住颤抖，单腿独立的姿势实在难以维持平衡，他只能用双手环住花家大我的脖子，几乎把自己挂在对方身上。

这种行为无异于自投罗网。大我没有放过这个机会，低头吻上了微张的红唇，碾压唇舌反复舔弄。镜飞彩的味道还是很苦，有些隐隐约约的腥甜，果然刚刚就是咬破了。这一点也不适合他，小少爷就应该光鲜亮丽地被簇拥在人群中心接受患者的感激赞赏，而不是在这阴暗肮脏的角落与人厮混交媾，干净整洁的西装被揉得皱巴巴的，落在地上的裤子沾染地上的尘埃。

“你走神了。”镜飞彩又咬了他，明明身体软得跟兔子似的，咬起人来是真疼。大我被他在舌尖狠狠啃了一口，当下痛得像吃了一个Hit特效。而咬人的兔子就挂在他身上，屁股同样咬得紧，被亲红了的嘴微微撅起，大眼睛里全是水雾，瞪人时的杀伤力全无，比起控诉更像撒娇。

真是个少爷啊，还会使唤人来了。

花家大我不会吐露心声，他只会付诸行动，比如如何把小少爷弄得更糟一些，这个方面他经验丰富：在下身保持匀速抽插的同时，右手撩起衬衣下摆探了进去，摸过小腹一路向上，最后停在了胸前。

衬衣质地再好也经不住大半个晚上的摩挲，胸膛上的红果早已挺立，在轻柔的爱抚下愈发肿胀起来。镜飞彩弓着背，把头埋在对方肩窝，被贯穿的快感爽得缩成一团，同时还要应付胸口那些酥麻的刺痛。花家大我深谙他的每个弱点，无论是上面还是下面，都总能找到一击即中的命门。

镜飞彩大约又被颠了十几下，在最后一次撞入时他只看到眼前白光点点，随后身体不受控地痉挛起来。小腹上有湿润粘稠的感觉，可能领带上也有，总之所有证据都指向了他被插射的事实。无证庸医低沉的笑声听起来分外刺耳，小少爷一气之下侧头吮上了他的喉结，连带着后面一同绞紧，誓要找回些面子。

这下轮到大我笑不出来了。每当他想抽离时，穴口附近的软肉总是过于热情地贴附上去，依依不舍地挽留，然后被新一轮的插入再次挤开。层叠的快感自交合处涌来，比想象中还要让人沉沦。大我确信自己没有什么不良习惯——炒股不算——但此刻他产生了这样下去真的会成瘾的错觉。

和表面看起来冷冰冰的大医生模样截然不同，真实的镜飞彩的唇是软的，腰是软的，什么都是软的。但若果把这些全都剥开，藏匿在坚冰与鹅绒之下的本心却是如同他名字一般的镜。

冰冷却容易沾染温度，易碎又反映一切真实。

大我最后把自己交代在里面，毕竟是对方亲口答应的任君处置，绝不是想看他怎么回公司去的恶趣味作祟。镜飞彩靠着墙喘气，浑身上下都是糟糕的意味：散乱的刘海，泛红的眼圈，皱成一团的衬衣下摆，两腿间间断滴落的浊液，掐红的印记从臀部蔓延到大腿。

这样的镜飞彩极具冲击力，以至于花家大我自认为早就丢掉的最后一点良心都被唤醒。他在整理好自己之后弯腰去捡地上的裤子，甩掉了灰尘，递过去：“快穿好，赶紧回你的幻梦去。”

小少爷抬眼看他，一把夺过去，慢吞吞地抖开，先抬左腿再抬右腿，拉到腰间，将衬衣一点点束进去，最后才拉上拉链，系上扣子，把皮带一截一截往里收。

花家大我觉得他对“赶紧”一词的理解很有偏差，或者根本就是在和自己对着干。不过鉴于近来妮可已经开始用啰嗦老头来形容他了，他不好意思再开口，只是站在一旁看着。

等到镜飞彩终于系上了外套扣子，又抚了抚衣摆，大我看着他偷摸口袋的小动作，忍了忍，还是没忍住开口：“所以你决定了？”

“走了。”镜飞彩的嗓子还是哑的，迈步也不稳，但他就这么径直走了出去。

—END—

大我回到小诊所门口，摸着脖子上被咬伤的地方才想起忘了买薯片，然后不出所料被妮可一记暴踢KO


	2. 勇者睡前也要喝热牛奶吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TV剧情结束半年后，外传三部曲开始前的妄想  
> 完全我流，我爽就行，绝对OOC  
> 【其实也不怎么爽，因为拖太久烂尾了dbq

镜飞彩走出圣都医院的时候，时针快要指向十二点。今夜是幸运的，没有任何突发急症需要进行手术，他可以在CR的小阁楼里呆到深夜才下班。

这或许不算下班，针对游戏病复原医疗方案的研究永无止尽，他只是回家睡个觉休息八小时，再在第二天的朝阳中准时回到工作岗位上。

自打倒檀正宗通关假面骑士编年史至今已经大半年，关于如何复原染病消失的人们的课题在医学界一石激起千层浪，但实际进展基本为零。说到底，编年史系统本就是超越现有医学常识的产物，他们站在人类所掌握的知识领域的悬崖边上，再往前走是迷雾一片，身后则有无数期盼的眼睛。攻克医学难题不比攻略游戏，发布会上面对大众说出我们会一直努力绝不放弃的漂亮话，折现得到的其实是成百上千个难眠的夜晚。

今天只是个中的千百分之一。

镜飞彩漫无目的地走在路上，和家的方向背道而驰。今夜没有月亮也没有星光，凌晨时分的街道冷冷清清，只有偶尔的车辆飞驰而过，带起的风搅乱他满脑子的浆糊。倘若他现在拦下一辆出租车，回到公寓应该还能保有一点睡意，但他完全不想这样做——事实证明绝大部分时候他都只是躺在床上看着空荡荡的天花板直到太阳升起，而这并不能称作睡眠。

他不清楚其他人是否有这样的困扰，他曾委婉问过他们的睡前消遣：儿科医生说他会和帕拉德打游戏打到直接睡着，法医则笑嘻嘻反问他是不是觉得寂寞然后给出明显是在调侃的建议，poppy虽然会认真搜索方案但实际作用不大，至于某位神大人不提也罢。全CR这么多医者，没一个是靠谱的。

所幸还剩最后一个选择。

重新开业的诊所门面看起来正经了许多，至少不会有禁止通行的黄色警戒线或者在报废边缘闪烁不停的路灯。镜飞彩隔着一个十字路口的距离看向对面，诊所大门玻璃窗上透出的暖黄灯光比家里的冷光白炽灯更让人安心。

天才外科医生犹豫片刻，最后穿过马路，推门走了进去。

相比第一次被送来时见到的破旧小黑店，重新装修的内里环境看起来干净亮堂，至少每个房间都好好收拾过，不像他住过的那般杂乱。两边的病房都是空的，看来今夜没有需要留医观察的患者。

花家大我待在往常的房间里。镜飞彩还没走到门口，就能从半开的窗户映射出的景象中看到高大的背影：大我背对着门半侧着身体站着，一手撑在桌上，低头看向桌面，神情严肃得有些过了，仿佛眼前看到的是什么疑难棘手的病毒。

镜大医生没有偷窥别人隐私的爱好，他抬手在门框上敲了敲以示提醒。

尽管如此，花家大我的反应依然激烈。他整个人宛如触电一般怵在原地，左手把什么东西迅速往抽屉里放，再死死推进柜子里，整套动作行云流水一气呵成，完了之后才略显僵硬地转过头来。

镜飞彩想起隐约听过大我怕鬼的八卦，因而他把这些都归咎于此。他真诚地道歉：“贸然打扰，失礼了……没吓到你吧？”

这里本来应当有个更为正式的称谓，现在再沿用“无证庸医”已经名不副实，“开业医”虽然合适但未免显得生疏，至于“花家医生”更会让两人都觉得别扭。想来想去，只能忽略称呼单单指“你”。

“咳，没什么。”这时的大我又变回了那副淡然不羁的模样，紧绷的脊背放松下来，顺势往后靠坐到转椅上，又指了指对面的位置示意他坐下，“这么晚了还亲自过来，是CR出事了？”

“不，大家都很好。”镜飞彩依然站在门口，环视房间一圈之后找了个话头：“倒是你，医院最近怎么样？”

大我拿起桌面一字排开的通关奖杯朝他晃了晃：“送来的病患都不是很严重，手术之后痊愈出院了。”

“那就好，你是个可靠的医生。”

“你呢，复原方案有方向了吗？”

“啊、”镜飞彩想起自己办公室桌面那堆反复翻了不下十遍的资料文献，“大致上有了一些想法。”

“是吗，”大我点点头，嘴角勾起了可以称为微笑的弧度，“很快就可以成功了吧，总有一天你的愿望、你必定会和恋人相见的。”

“……嗯，总有一天。”可在那之前，又要度过多少个长夜？镜飞彩开始后悔刚才的谎言，明明决心要更坦诚直率地对待周围的人，面对花家大我时却总不奏效。

大战过后的这半年，他从未主动和对方见面。倒不是说他们的关系有多糟，花家诊所开张的那天他到场祝贺，他们交换了名片，通过几次电话，偶尔在战斗现场碰面，作为普通朋友而言这些交集已经足够维系情谊。两人默契地隐去了那段充斥着误解与偏见、欲望与执念的日子，日常谈话仅限于游戏病治疗的进展与心得。

如果说谁最有可能明白他的困扰，镜飞彩毫无疑问会选花家大我。他们之间曾经有太多的误会纷争，一同被束缚在难堪的过往里，虽说后来终于释怀谅解，但愈合的伤疤依然会留下痕迹，就像破碎的镜子拼合后仍会有裂缝一样。

现在的镜飞彩想要修补这些裂缝，为此他找到了最了解病因、最专业的主治医生，接下来只需要尽可能地详细描述病征即可。能说的东西有很多，比如他对自己过去所犯过错的愧疚、现在身上背负的期望与压力、在无数个失眠的夜晚孕育出心底的魔王，他理应全盘交代不再保留。

“时候不早，你应该回去休息了。”然而主治医生没有察觉他的犹豫，自说自话站了起来，一副要打烊送客的样子，“brave？还有事吗？”

勇者闭眼叹了口气，将打好的腹稿抛之脑后，睁开眼睛看向对方：“我想做。”

“你说什么？”

不用看也知道花家大我现在是什么表情，无非皱眉瞪眼嘴角下塌，可能再过几秒反应过来之后就会大声指责他是不是疯了知不知道自己在做什么。镜飞彩不想听那些唠叨说教，他边解领带边问：“你想在这里还是床上？”

“……”

花家大我最终选择了隔壁病房，就是第一次把他带回来包扎伤口顺便抢了五十级卡带的那间。镜飞彩怀疑连床都是同一张，因为他被放倒时听到了病床某个连接处发出了熟悉的声响。

两人唇齿碰在一处，大我尝到了奶油和草莓的混合甜味。也许是久违的性爱的缘故，小少爷今天格外热情，追着他又咬又舔，变着法地勾人。大我垂下眼，在对方追上来深吻的时候自然往后退开了半分——仿佛只是两人默契不足导致的错位，然后在埋怨出口之前吻上鼻翼右侧的痣，又用鼻尖轻轻蹭着。

“草莓蛋糕？”

镜飞彩舔了舔唇：“是、是下午茶，父亲买来的。”

大我支起上半身，眼神里更多的是审视，快把人看毛了才轻笑一声：“甜过头了吧。”

“是吗，我也觉得，下次不吃这家了。”镜飞彩不去看他的眼睛，只一味盯着垂下来的铭牌，抬手扯了一下，“继续。”

这次被亲的是左眼下的泪痣，说实话镜飞彩不太明白对方为什么总执着于这些小黑点，但亲吻总归是快乐的。他蹬掉了皮鞋，往里挪了一小段，脚跟抵上大我的腰，还没来得及作妖，被一把抓住脚踝，两腿并起被扣紧，推到床中央摆正。

镜飞彩觉得自己现在的姿势更像被推进放射科做核磁共振检查的患者，正想开口责问，就见花家大我侧身屈膝坐在床边解他的皮带，慢慢往外抽。于是小少爷的脾气又下去了。他可以耐心地看着人把自己的皮带抽离，一圈一圈盘好放到桌子上，再拉开下面存放医疗器材的抽屉取出一管医用耦合剂。然后是自己的西裤拉链被缓缓打开，金属链齿相互分离，链扣被拉至最底部，微凉的空气接触皮肤，欲望的火苗渐渐抬头。

和外科医生需要好好保养执刀的手不同，前天才放射科医生明显没有这方面的要求，因而长年持枪的右手在食指指腹和虎口都磨出了一层薄茧。当他握住了镜飞彩的半身，那些粗糙凸起的微硬触感刺激又磨人，随便套弄几下便使它完全勃起。

大我的手很凉，也可能是耦合剂的缘故，但他所触之处都点燃了火种，且火势越演越烈。骨节分明的手指拢在硬挺的柱身上来回撸动，时而捏得重些，时而拇指擦过铃口轻轻搓弄，连下面的囊袋也照顾周全。

“哈……啊……”镜飞彩被伺候得舒服极了，一手扯着枕头的边角，另一只手手背抵住嘴巴，还是溢出了不少喘气声。他本来不该如此失态，只是近来欲望已经积压许久，面对的又是花家大我，潜藏在身体里的记忆便被逐渐唤醒，如同浪潮冲破堤坝四处蔓延。

高潮来临得很快，射出的瞬间镜飞彩又看到了空荡荡的天花，但他的视线很快就被黑白相间的头发挡住。花家大我俯身亲吻他的眼睛，轻轻舔去了快要落下的泪珠，可能有点苦，因为镜飞彩恍惚中看到对方皱着眉。他想要一个吻，仰头时却被绕开。

花家大我依然坐在床边，似乎在等他回过神来。镜飞彩侧目就能看到对方拿着纸巾擦拭指缝间挂着的暧昧不明的乳白液体，表情认真得仿佛刚刚给患者做完检查。

他有一种不妙的预感，并且在对方再次把手伸向自己时得到了印证：花家医生的手搭上了他的西裤却没有脱，而是拉上拉链系好扣子，又抖开床尾的被子，盖了上来。

“你干什么？”镜飞彩顾不上还喘着气，一手抵住马上要盖过头的被子，不解地看着他。

“睡前故事已经讲完了，小少爷就给我好好睡觉。”花家大我提高了音量，声音听起来更像威逼利诱小朋友打针的黑脸医生，“我明天喊你起床。”

镜飞彩瞪大了眼睛，本就尚未平复呼吸的胸膛起伏更大：“你什么意思？！把我当小孩子吗！”

“梦话就留到睡着之后再说吧。”大我嘲笑着，端的是一副凶神恶煞的样子，仿佛又回到了攻略假面骑士编年史时期，但手上的动作却是在给他掖好被角，“赶紧睡。”

什么啊，总是这么一副口是心非看不起人的样子，到底有什么需要顾虑的？镜飞彩气得可以，捏着被子快要把自己下唇咬破。他看着花家大我松了手正准备起身离去，二话不说把人扑到床上。

场面一度混乱得宛如超级英雄大战。花家大我挣扎着想坐起来把人推开，却被对方死死压住小腹难以发力——那里有和石墨战斗留下的旧伤，而他的主刀医生记得一清二楚。混战中镜飞彩跨腿骑到他身上，扯开他的裤带，在看到鼓起的裤裆时无声地笑了，眼里都是嘲讽得意。

花家大我理应为自己辩解，但他百口莫辩，只能装腔作势地瞪回去。

镜飞彩不搭理他，直接扒下他的裤子，替他把早就硬挺的性器释放出来，随后稍稍挺身，开始脱自己的。他的腿依然夹得很紧，生怕再被推开。大我就像在看一只傲慢的猫踩到久未归家的主人身上，昂起头露出纤细脆弱的脖子，既是宣示主权又是剖白忠心。

进入的时候两人都痛出了声。毕竟许久没有做过，又是完全没有准备就直奔主题，就算耦合剂的性能比一般的润滑液更好，未免也太勉强了点。镜飞彩扶着柱身不敢动，仅仅是含入龟头就痛得他冷汗直冒。

“嘶……你放松。”花家大我没想到对方竟然真敢什么润滑都不做直接坐下来，多亏原型战士强大的忍耐力和抗性他才没痛得当场暴起。尽管如此太阳穴也在隐隐作痛，就是不知道是为这尴尬状况还是为对方的任性妄为，或者两者都有。

镜飞彩深吸几口气，尝试放松身体但作用有限，身后的巨刃烫得吓人，抵在那里有种要把人捅穿的错觉。时间久了腿根开始发麻，大腿像抖筛子似地直哆嗦。他低着头，眼睛睁得很大，眼圈红红的，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来。

最后还是花家大我先妥协了，他在心里叹了口气，一边告诫自己不能因为怀抱歉意一再迁就，一边又舍不得看他哭。大我忍着腹部旧患的痛楚撑着床坐了起来，伸手环住对方的腰，又去托他的臀，想先把人放下来。

只可惜镜飞彩并不领情，推脱的同时擅自往下滑了几分。狭窄的内壁被强行破开侵入，撕裂的钝痛夹杂着被填充的微妙安心感扑面而来。他伏在花家大我的肩头，边哽咽着边坐下去。

“喂，你慢点！别急！”大我一点办法也没有，顶多就是些既无震慑力又无用的斥责，到头来还是由着小少爷的脾气胡来。高热的甬道依然吸得很紧，他只好去抚慰对方的前端，以求用快感的刺激来冲淡紧张与疼痛。

等到小穴终于吞下了大半，两人同时松了一口气。大我抬手为他拨开被汗滴濡湿的額发，镜飞彩这回愿意看着他了，扑闪的大眼睛里全是泪光，如果细心观察还能看到眼白边缘布满了血丝——大我猜测他至少二十四小时没合过眼。

镜飞彩歇了一阵，之前的慰藉已经让他很是动情，现在被熟悉的东西填满了内在，身体的记忆苏醒过来，开始叫嚣着想要更多。他就着位置动了一下，痛依旧是痛的，但更多的是微妙的痒，就像羽毛轻挠心尖。

于是他选择直面自己的内心。只见他扶着对方的肩，借力向上抬腰，吐出一半的阴茎，又再坐回去。耦合剂很好地发挥了作用，小穴里又湿又热，将粗长的肉刃紧紧缠住，还能勾勒出详细形状来。

镜飞彩颠了几下，腰软得不像话。快感自交合处传来，像涨潮时的海水一浪盖过一浪，最后通通拍碎在名为理智的岩石上，溅起无数水花。花家大我同样是爽的，柔软温热的后穴宛如一张小嘴反复吮吸着他，当对方坐到底的时候还会一下紧缩，好几次险些让他泄了出来。小少爷好像比上次抱他时又轻了些，平常穿着白大褂看不出来，但现在人就在怀里，真相自然无处可藏。

“唔嗯，啊……啊！”镜飞彩没空理会另一半的心思，他只知道自己再也无法藏住呻吟声，不，他甚至找不准自己的嗓调，发出的要么是软糯黏糊的鼻音，要么是急促难耐的惊呼，将往日冷峻从容的外壳弃之不顾。

因为体位的关系，每次落下都能顶到最深，退出时穴口的水粉色嫩肉又会跟随着壮硕的性器往外翻，同时带出不少体液，水珠沿着光滑白皙的大腿往下滑出若干浅浅的白线。

这还不够。

天才外科医生对人体结构了如指掌，对自己的身体的认知却不够充分，始终找不准最为畅快舒爽的地方。这可能就是自行做主的缺点。他依照记忆调整了角度，但就像隔靴止痒永远不着重点。

远远不够。

他偷偷瞄向花家大我，对方看起来很是受用，半眯着眼就像被好生伺候的大猫，眼底似乎还有一闪而过的光。这下他更不乐意了，精神上的空虚让本就不太清醒的脑袋无由来地来了气，双手揪起花家大我的领子，往嘴上磕了过去。

这样的接触称不上亲吻，不过是单方面的啃咬罢了。镜飞彩咬着他的嘴唇，不知不觉间放开了双腿，一个劲地晃动腰肢向下撞，晃出的动静大得连床都在颤动。然而这样的姿势维持不到两秒，就觉得身体一轻，天旋地转的失重感随即而来。等迟缓的脑子反应过来的时候，他已经躺倒在了床上，双腿拉高屈膝压至胸前，整个人被折了起来。

“干什么啊……”尚未搞清状况的镜飞彩嗔怪道。

“干你啊，你整晚不都在想这个吗？”花家大我欺身上前，扣住他的膝窝把腿往两边拉开，让他保持双腿大张的姿势，随后一个挺身，将粗壮的性器撞进穴口，直接顶入最深处。

刚刚充分展开的甬道内紧致又不失柔软，热切地吮吸着再次莅临的入侵者。大我瞄准了某处发动进攻，龟头重重碾过敏感点，连带着后半段柱身也狠狠蹭过去，那股子凶劲像是要把对方钉死在床上。

“啊！呜唔、太……太快了，嗯……那里。”镜飞彩整个人被卡着动弹不得，只能一味承受怒涛般的攻势。花家大我如他所愿地侵犯着他，只是程度远超想象，明明连敌视时期也没有这么猛烈，难道是记忆出了偏差？

在又一次直抵某处后，镜飞彩的喘息声生生再提了八度，整个人痉挛不止，连腿都是软的。就算花家大我不再锁住他的动作，他也没有力气把腿合上。两腿内侧湿得一塌糊涂，还随着肉刃的抽离而不断流出各种暧昧不明的体液。

身下的病床发出了嘈杂的吱唔声，似乎下一秒就要散架塌陷。花家大我发狠地肏他，每一下都送入最深处，随后整根抽离，在穴口尚未合拢时再次挤进去，重新占据独属于它的领地。

镜飞彩终于在这样的攻势下沦陷了——甚至没有照拂过前面。笔挺好看的性器喷出一股浊液，大半洒在了自己的衬衣上，还有些溅到了对方的黑T恤。后穴也跟随着高潮一同紧缩，深埋其中的肉刃含糊地撞了几下，退出去射在了他的腿间。微凉的液体喷涌而出，和他自己的精液体液混在一起，湿淋淋的宛如泡在水中。

两人各自在高潮的余韵中沉浸片刻，镜飞彩本想问他为什么退出来了，但此刻他已经累得连睁开眼睛的力气也没了。久违的睡意侵袭大脑，意识飘飘然不见了踪影。忽略掉了诸如身上还压着个人、身后一团糟的触感，勇者进入宁静安稳的梦乡。

*

镜飞彩醒过来的时候，胃部发出的抗议声音都快比得上闹铃了。天才外科医生回忆了好一阵，才想起自己昨天除了补充体力时吃的蛋糕压根没有吃过任何一顿正餐，而昨晚运动消耗巨大……

昨晚……

关键词触发了开关，那些香艳的场面便止不住在脑海里循环回放。镜飞彩查看了一下，自己身上穿的是病号服，床单也被换过，浑身上下干爽洁净，但他缩在被窝里只觉得脸上发烫，估计连耳朵都是红的。

“醒了就不要装睡，起来吃早餐。”

熟悉的声音在床边响起，他扒开被子首先看到的是床头柜上放着一摞餐盒，旁边还有叠好的西装，连更早前就扯掉的领带也在。花家大我站在一旁，白大褂听诊器穿戴整齐，手上拿着问诊板，颇像晨间查房的医生。

他揉了揉眼睛：“几点了？”

“七点半。”

时间倒是掐得很准，保证他洗漱换衣吃完早饭回到医院还不会迟到。镜飞彩本来还想问他怎么知道自己的上班时间，但转念想起人家也曾是圣都医院的医生，到了嘴边的话又全部咽了回去。

于是他沉默地起了床，套上鞋子打算先去一趟卫生间。花家大我还就站在那，等到他快走出门口才说：“我不是睡眠科医生，没办法治好你的失眠。”

这就是要秋后算账了。镜飞彩心里暗想，但他自知昨晚理亏，因此无法辩驳，只能难得好声好气问一句所以呢。说这话时他的嗓子还是有点哑，嘴角似乎也有点痛。

“所以，”花家大我煞有介事地抬手握拳抵在嘴边咳了一声，“下次再遇到这种情况，还是……先打个招呼吧。”

—END—

想写出内心温柔体贴入微但不言于表的大我和明明应该表现得更成熟稳重但实际上还是很任性的飞彩，然而都没有成功_(:з」∠)_


	3. 结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 外传三部曲结束后的故事  
> 完全我流，我爽就行，绝对OOC

*  
“我想我们需要谈一下。”

花家大我接到电话是在通关丧尸编年史几天后的某个下午。独自在诊所养伤的射手在座机铃声响起前一秒还在犯困，伤口时不时传来痛感，拿起话筒后他换成营业语气正要询问，就听对面传来镜飞彩的声音。

如果这通电话发生在深夜，他会认为电话那头又遇上了失眠问题，事实上过去两年他们解决问题的次数绝不少。但现在是白天，是阳关灿烂的工作日午后，对方显然不会是这个意思。

“这次是什么事？”上一通电话就是告知他檀黎斗又在搞事，虽然最终有惊无险地拯救了世界，但神才大人留一手再次复活出来蹦哒的可能性也不是没有，因此花家大我小心翼翼地问道。

话筒那头沉默了一阵，他可以想象得到对面的人是怎样的视线游离神色迟疑。镜飞彩总是这样，平日作风就像他自己手上的手术刀般干脆利落，可一旦内心出现犹豫或者动摇就明显变了个人似的，完全学不来撒谎欺瞒。

只不过倘若一向单纯好懂的优等生学会了隐藏心事好像也没有好处，花家大我唯有拿出前辈该有的包容和耐心，等待他的回答。

“……总之，下班后见面再说吧。”结果镜飞彩只支支吾吾挤出一句话，接着报了个地址就挂了线。幸好前放射科医生笔录足够快，侧头用肩膀夹着忙音的话筒堪堪补完了门牌尾号。

记下的地址毫无疑问是民居，由此可以推测要谈的大概不会是什么糟糕的情况。但花家大我对于他这种要么不发一言要么破罐破摔的交流方式十分不认同，明明共同经历了这么多，怎么还是学不会坦诚相待。

当然，他自己也好不到哪里去，由CR内部流传着的怪脾气排行榜，两位当事人总是在不知情的情况下票数相同携手登顶这一事实可见一斑。所以他不能责备什么，只好加快处理手头上的工作，并赶在整点下班时间关上了诊所的大门。

约见的地点是离这还有点远的高档住宅小区，花家大我推断那是镜飞彩的家，只是实在猜不透他的用意。虽说在击败心跳危机过后，与公主好好道别的勇者终于解开了心结，但他们之间的关系绝对达不到可以邀请对方来家里作客的程度。今天的见面到底所为何事，看来只有当面问清楚才能知晓答案。

这样想着，花家大我按响了门铃。

给他开门的镜飞彩仍是一身西装打扮，只不过没穿外套，领带相较平时扯低了几分，额上蒙着一层薄汗，显然也是刚下班就匆匆赶回来。

“哟，brave，你要说的是什么？”

“请进。”镜飞彩半侧着身，大概算是欢迎的姿态，“家里没有准备给客人用的拖鞋，地是干净的，你将就一下。”

于是花家大我进了屋，带上大门，在玄关处开始解鞋带脱靴子。房间的主人已经前往了客厅，传来一些整理的声音，随后又是一个问句：“你要喝点什么？咖啡还是茶？”

鉴于还没有吃晚饭，空腹状态下无论喝茶还是咖啡都算不上健康，作为已经迈入三十代青壮年期开始注重养生的人决定喝水就行。镜飞彩也是实在，听了话打开直饮水的水龙头接了满满一杯，利落地放到茶几上。

花家大我这时才解决了他的鞋，从玄关来到客厅。他选择性忽略桌上的玻璃杯，开始打量起室内的环境来：和自己的小诊所相比，高档住宅区的公寓装修自然是好的，雪白的墙壁崭新的家具，干净得不染一丝尘埃。如果非要说有什么不足的话，大概就是完全感受不到生活的气息，整洁而冰凉，不像是有人居住在这里一样。

“行了，说吧，今天到底有什么事情？”多次被卖关子，花家大我也有些烦躁了。他从不是什么意志薄弱的人，就算命运再次开出同样的玩笑，作为一个医生，无论有证没证，他依然可以为了消灭崩原体而豁出自己的一切。

镜飞彩端着蛋糕坐在长沙发的一角，指了指另一边：“坐。”

花家大我自然不客气地坐下，和他保持不远不近的距离。

“我这两天有一个手术，是关于监察医、九条贵利矢的，人体再生医疗方案。”说这话的时候镜飞彩的语速很慢，大约比他在病床前认真道歉时还要慢几分，几乎是一个词一个词地往外蹦。

“我们根据檀黎斗留下的十亿卡带里的数据，重塑了九条贵利矢的肉身，然后由我执行手术，把lazer的意识重新固定到身体上。”

“结果呢？”意识到对方所说的重要性，花家大我急切追问道。

镜飞彩轻轻吐了一口气：“手术很成功，患者在今天早上就醒了。暂时没有发现任何后遗症，具体情况还需留院观察……喂，你在听吗？”

答案是否定的。只见人端起桌上的水杯一口全灌完，末了将杯子砰一下放回去，声响大得反而把自己吓了一跳。镜飞彩当然明白他的心情，事实上在刚做完手术后，他坐在CR休息顺便吃蛋糕时双手同样止不住地颤，连切下的泡芙都歪了几厘。

九条贵利矢的手术成功，就意味着他们攻克了游戏病感染人群复原的医学难题。虽然过程充满意外与偶然，但只要出现成功的例子，就证明他们努力的方向并没有错。总有一天，所有肉体消亡的人都能治愈复原，重新回到美好世界的怀抱。

再没有比这更能鼓舞一个医生了。

所以他看到花家大我发自内心、由衷地笑了。过去的无证医生很擅长用讥笑和嘲讽来伪装本心，三句不合直接开打的情况不是没有。但这次是不同的，他听得出对方是真心祝贺：“恭喜你，很快就能再见到她了。”

镜飞彩没说什么，只是默默放下了手中的蛋糕。从冰柜里拿出来的时间太长，顶部的奶油裱花都有了融化下塌的趋势，就算使用最高超的手法进行切割也无法挽回其造型了。这样的蛋糕对他来说毫无吸引力。但说到底，他是否真正喜爱甜食，抑或只是长久的愧疚和悔意铸就的习惯，这个问题连本人都想不明白。

“怎么了，brave？”花家大我依旧这样称呼他，但勇者自认为早已失格。当然这不能全都算作镜飞彩的责任，尽管确实是他的任性孕育出心底的魔王，但真正协助这个念头自由滋长的，是花家大我的一再迁就与包容。

这让他对自己接下来要说的话拾回一些底气。他曾因为不主动表达而错失了许多，过去的经历无时无刻都在提醒他不要重蹈覆辙。他想了很久，今天大概会是最合适的时机。

“……花家医生，是你告诉我不要再受困于过去，应该好好看向和恋人的未来。如果我说，我希望在未来看到的人是你呢？”

花家大我表现得比刚才还要僵硬，不知道的还以为Cronus又按下了暂停键。他杵了一会儿，脸上神色变换好几次，似乎思想斗争了许久才下定决心开口。

但是镜飞彩没有给他申辩的机会。这是在过往相处中总结出的经验，要想让倔强固执的开业医袒露心声，唯有把他逼到退无可退不可否认的地步。勇者抓紧时机蓄力一击：“我很清醒，知道自己在做什么。我也知道你喜欢我，不是吗？”

留给花家大我的只剩叹气了，实际上他在心底也悄悄叹了一口气。镜飞彩的眼神坚定透亮，明显是深思熟虑后才付诸行动。而他除了在卡带相关问题上有些底气，其余时候总是因为情愫作祟而对小少爷有求必应。

“什么啊，你这算什么反应！”等不到答复的镜飞彩双手扶上他的臂膀，抬头看他的时候虽然努力绷紧了表情，但还是委屈地抿着唇，耳朵红了一片，与其说是胁迫不如说是撒娇。

“唉，小少爷。”花家大我这次真的叹气了。这人明明上一秒还理直气壮说出你就是喜欢我这样的话，怎么下一秒又没了底气。“你一个人把所有话都说完了，我还能说什么。”

他本来也就随口一问，没想到对方在反应过来后真的低头认真思考起来，最后用很小的声音说：“大概，'不要离开我身边'之类的。”

“……你多大了，还是小孩子吗？”

不知道是谁先动的手，两个人相互推搡着回到了沙发上，花家大我第一次真正意义上的亲吻了他。镜飞彩尝起来比以往还要甜，连呼出的气息都带着浓郁的奶油香气。撬开嘴唇深入内里，柔软的舌头顺从地回应着挑逗，交出主动权予取予求。交叠的唇舌偶尔会溢出一两个不完整的音节，而更多的则被相互吞咽埋入心底。

天才外科医生把手指插入了对方的发间，不太用力地揪着那撮白毛。很久以前他就想问问这是怎么回事，但那时的关系不允许他满足自己的好奇心，现在他可以趁着换气的空档问出口了。

“没什么，算是失败的代价吧。”花家大我意犹未尽，带着灼热的呼吸凑上来继续蹭他的脸颊。镜飞彩受不住肌肤相触带来的痒，干脆重新堵住了他的嘴。

一吻毕，双方都有不同程度的缺氧，镜飞彩是更严重的那一个。他靠在沙发扶手上，单手扯开领带大口喘气的同时下巴微微扬起，露出一小段白皙的脖颈。

收到暗示的人替他解开最上面的纽扣，随后自然往下，解掉第二颗、第三颗，一直到底。数天前的战斗没能在这具躯体上留下深刻的伤痕，大多都是擦伤，结痂已经脱落，只存留一点粉嫩的印记。

小少爷是不易留疤的体质，这一点在许久之前花家大我就察觉了：无论做得多过分，就算当场看起来很能冲击视觉，往往第二天早上就会消褪大半，再用西装掩盖一下，旁人绝不会察觉。

正是在这样恢复力极强的身体上，有一处伤口却是他动的手。那是更早之前的事，被自我牺牲的个人英雄主义冲昏头脑的他一心想要阻止对方去对付Lovrica，不惜再次使用暴力解决问题。近距离对玩家驱动器连开数枪虽是最快让brave解除变身的方法，但射击的威力依然会损伤变身者的身体。这也是为什么时至今日依然能在勇者的身上找到淤青的缘由。

花家大我吻上了镜飞彩的小腹，仔细舔舐那处浅得快要分辨不出的青痕。后者缩了一下，伸手推他的脑袋：“好了，做点别的。”

“做什么？”抬头的花家大我又变回了平时那副气人的模样，如果能把眼睛里的笑意藏一下就更标准了。镜飞彩懒得和他说，只哼了一声，把脚踩到他肩上。

这是要把自己彻底交出来了。花家大我觉得心里比吃了蛋糕还要甜，解起皮带来驾轻就熟，很快就把对方的西裤内裤剥个精光，只留下小腿上束着扣子的中筒袜。镜飞彩配合着往下滑了半寸，右腿搭上他的肩勾住后背，调整成更合适的姿势。

微凉的空气刺激着欲望进一步抬头，并迅速将火势引燃至全身。经验更为丰富老道的骑士沿着耻骨向下，简单照顾了一把勃起的性器，再略过会阴，最后摸上了底下的穴口。

然后他想起了一个问题。

花家大我停下了手上的工作，起身环视四周，看着洁白冷感的客厅，不抱有希望地开口：“家里有套吗？”

镜飞彩瞪了他一眼：“你哪次带套了？”

“那润滑液……”

“房间里有护手霜，我可以去拿。”

那样未免过于扫兴。他心里有了一番计较，但还是想要了解更多：“你平常在家不会有需求吗？”

“有需求去找你不就行了。”

回答过于理直气壮，一时之间花家大我被噎着了，不知道应该为这份信任和依赖感动还是为自己被当作按摩棒而气愤。索性不再纠结，拿起桌上的蛋糕揩下一块奶油，将就着揉开抹了上去。

奶油和真正的润滑液多少还是有区别的，前者的触感更粗糙也更粘稠，但对于现在来说有总比没有好，因而略带洁癖的小少爷默许了这种糟蹋粮食的行为。前外科医生手法娴熟，手指缓慢而高效地往里开拓。偶尔抹过某处，软肉纷纷鼓动着簇拥上来，就像有了生命懂得吮吸一般。倘若他再用力按进那一点，就能收获几声短促的气音，大概率附赠一些断断续续连不成句子的怨骂。

花家大我这样想着，也这样做了。前头原本若有若无的喘息声突然变了个调，甜腻到了齁人的程度。修长的双腿想要合拢，又被他按住了腿根，继续深入探索。

很快，干涩的甬道在奶油的作用下变得湿滑流畅起来。等到能容纳三指，粉嫩的媚肉随着抽插的动作往外翻拥，手指带出了不少黏连的液体。镜飞彩全身泛着诱人的浅粉色，更显得他平时白得过分。同样粉嫩的还有衬衣半遮掩下勃起的阴茎，在没有任何抚慰的状态已经开始吐出少许清液，落在小腹上泛起点点水光。

“嗯……可以了吧？”镜飞彩眼眶红红的，咬着下唇挤出的声音比蚊子还小。欲火从里到外把他烧了个透彻，光靠手指已经无法得到满足，被激起情欲的身心叫嚣着想要得到更多。

花家大我在这种时候总是很乐意听话的，在迅速抽手脱掉裤子之后扶着他的大腿慢慢顶了进去。尽管两人过往多有不和，但在床上向来相性很好，外加前期准备充分，闯入者轻而易举就进去大半。

镜飞彩伸手搂上了身上的人的脖子，双腿勉力缠住对方的腰背——毫无疑问这个姿势会让他被侵犯得更加彻底。他只感觉身后的肉刃就像一把附了魔的宝剑，灼热而滚烫，每一下都顶得很深，似乎能在腹部看到大致形状的凸起。

虽然早不是第一次了，但向来以矜节自持的镜医生总是无法接受这样香艳的画面，只好主动投怀送抱，把开业医扯下来接吻以遮挡视线。后者自然乐享其成，在俯身的同时顺势把自己送得更深。

花家大我仗着身高与体能优势，扣紧他的腰一味地撞入柔软紧致的地方，变着花样戳他的敏感点。镜飞彩觉得自己就像风口浪尖一簇小小的白浪，被抛向空中，又瞬间被扯落悬崖，拍碎在岸上。每当火热的性器往外抽离，穴口总会情不自禁抖索着缩起想要挽留，而当龟头再次挤进来，热情的肉壁又会自动为它打开，将整根完全含住。

快感犹如巨浪遮天掩日，溺水之人抓紧了他的稻草，却不料这是压垮他的最后一根。他张嘴想要呼吸，得到的是蜜糖一般浓稠的吻，很甜，但对现状没有帮助，甚至是拖着他沉进更深的漩涡中。

被顶到要紧处，镜飞彩双手抓上了对方的背。可惜作为外科医生需要好好保护自己执刀的手的潜意识让他不敢太用力，也就弄皱了那件万年不变的黑T恤，整体效果还不如小猫挠人。他的腰软成了一滩水，整个人陷在了沙发里。胸脯在呼吸之间一起一伏的频率加快，衬衣大开而露出的粉嫩乳尖分外诱人。

射手从不放过主动送上门的猎物，于是花家大我低头去舔他的乳珠，粗糙的舌头扫过娇软的乳晕，先是用力吮吸，再用牙齿轻轻啃咬。至于暂时照顾不到的另一边也不会就此冷落，把手掌覆上去随意揉弄，偶尔用指腹捏几下，就能感觉到湿热的蜜穴颤抖着吸得更紧。

“唔唔……嗯，慢点、那里……啊！”

可能是因为在熟悉可靠的家中，也可能是心意相通之后无需再伪装自我，镜飞彩泄露出的声音要比以往更多，婉转勾人的喘息和呻吟充斥着整个客厅。

花家大我一手抚上他的脸颊，拇指在他的嘴角轻轻摩挲。和这样的温存完全相反的是下身狂风暴雨般的抽插，又快又狠地狙击他的弱点。镜飞彩最受不了这个，没多久就被顶得丢盔弃甲，把自己全交代了。

越过顶峰之后，镜飞彩在痉挛中感觉到体内的肉刃也一同泄了。微凉而粘稠的浊液冲刷着发烫的甬道，迅速灌满了整个空间又在穴口处溢出，顺着大腿内侧画出暧昧的乳白线条，最后落到灰色的布艺沙发上。

*  
在浴室里他们又做了一次。起因是初来乍到者搞不懂高级电热水器的构造，错手打开淋浴喷头洒了两人满头满脸。镜飞彩借机笑骂他总是好面子逞能不愿意请教旁人，说着说着两个人又吻到了一处。

花家大我的手探到他的身后，两指撑开微微红肿的穴口，借清理之名行侵犯之实。修长手指伸进穴里到处乱摸一通，好几次故意刮过敏感点，引出一阵电流般的快感。

被手指操得站不稳的镜飞彩不得已倚在始作俑者身上，对方那件V领汗衫早在半分钟前被他扒了，现在两人是赤裸相对的状态。作为原型战士，花家大我身上有数不清的伤痕，其中最凶险的当属左胸上的那道针脚齐整的缝合口。主刀本人至今回想起当初的事态仍心有余悸，倘若他一念之差作出了另一个选择，现在的世界恐怕早已不复存在。

在很长的一段时间内，镜飞彩总会梦到那天在手术台上的情景。只是梦里与现实完全相反，他没有救回无证医，甚至亲手替人盖上了白布。手术室外少女高声哭喊着大骂他是杀人凶手，太平间里一个人也没有，只有他对着病床上再也不会醒来的患者陷入了永恒的沉默。

逝去的骑士面带微笑，这个结果对他来说可能是种解脱，但那样的笑容实在过于刺眼。镜飞彩既没有流泪也笑不出来，只是静静看着手上的鲜血滴落在地，耳边回荡着那句早已变味的祝福。

噩梦每天都在上演，这也是为什么某段时间他总是留宿花家医院的原因。虽然游戏病专科医院并不能治愈他的失眠多梦，但醒过来的时候就能看到想要看到的人，至少能让他有点安慰。

“小少爷，别走神啊。”

察觉到怀里的人心不在焉，花家大我咬上了他的耳垂，空出来的左手抓着他的手挤了很多沐浴露，再往两人中间紧贴的地方摸去，一副理所当然的样子：“来搭把手。”

镜飞彩用不太清醒的大脑想了一阵，才反应过来这是把手搭到哪儿去了，脸上顿时烧得更烫了。只是面对前无证医生总会升起的该死的好胜心让他无法退避，唯有硬着头皮上了。

抚慰自己的感觉十分奇妙，指尖的触感是滚烫的，但很难说手上和脸上哪个更烫。镜飞彩本身没有太多实战经验，如今只能靠着医学常识尽力发挥。

两个人贴得很近，刚刚才释放过的欲望都理所当然地再次抬了头。他的手虚握着两根柱体，先是把冰凉的乳液蹭上去，再合拢手指上下撸动。

这样的动作本身不得要领，甚至毫无技术可言，但对方看起来十分受用，突然加重的呼吸声给了他莫大的鼓励。镜飞彩眨了眨眼睛，手上动作有所加快，两指沿着柱体的轮廓细细描摹，间或揉弄龟头，逼出一点晶莹的体液。

不过他自己很快也抑制不住喘息了。自渎带来肉体上的快感、指间感受到性器愈发蓬勃挺立的触感、以及后庭被抽插带出的前列腺高潮，三种感官在脑海中交错，烧却了天才外科医生的绝大部分理智。接受过专业训练的双手在这种时候也有些颤，更不用提早就直不起腰的身躯。

花家大我环住他的腰，原本在身后作乱的手收了回来。前放射科医生在这方面拥有更好的经验，宽大厚实的手掌很好地照料到两个人。镜飞彩当下不知道手该往哪里放，迟疑之间被抓住，诱导着在已经熊熊燃起的烈焰上添一把火。

“一起吧。”

温柔仁慈的低语在耳边蛊惑着，蔓延的火势最终吞噬了彼此。

*  
太过乱来的后果就是两个人从浴室里出来躺倒在床时，墙上挂钟的时针已经指向九了。镜飞彩把脸埋进枕头里，努力让自己不去想清洗沙发的相关事宜。花家大我的手搭在他的腰上，重一下轻一下地替他按摩放松。

事到如今再问为什么喜欢实在是太矫情了，花家大我不爱问缘由，只在乎结果，而现在的结果是他从未敢奢想的——多年执念一朝解脱，并且在同一天里顺便解决了对象问题，换作谁都会觉得不真实。就像给喝惯了黑咖啡的人突然换了一杯蜜水，再甜也需要更多的时间来适应。

幸好他从今天开始习惯甜味了。

“brave……镜、飞彩。”

被喊到名字的人扭过头，从枕头里露出半边脸。他的眼角红红的，还带着很重的鼻音：“嗯？”

情事过后的小少爷总是一副慵懒的、软绵绵的姿态，事实上他的思维可能真的不太清醒，不然应当发现自己的称谓变了才对。

前无证医生，现在虽然没有证、但以后肯定会有证的男人凑到他的对象面前，在疑惑的眼神注视下吻上对方的额头，再次确认一个事实。

真的是甜的。

—END—

之后两人各自转身羞耻了十五分钟。

*标题的《结》，是心结的结、了结的结、结局的结、也是结婚的结【我不认识结字了


	4. 仿生无证医会救助圣遗玩家吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尝试在有限的篇幅里讲一个完整的故事  
> IF37集飞彩强杀帕拉德成功、老檀掌控了全世界后的妄想  
> 完全我流，我爽就行，绝对OOC

*  
镜飞彩在汇报表上签下了自己的名字，结束了一天的工作。

负责考勤的幻梦员工看出了他的迟疑，贴心地问道：“brave大人，还有什么吩咐吗？毕竟明天就是三周年纪念日了，要是觉得哪里不满意尽管提，再晚就不好改动了。”

“……”镜飞彩有些难以开口。过去一个月，他确实能感觉到身上黏着一股视线，就像有人在暗处拿望远镜紧盯着自己似的。然而当他把周边环境扫描一遍，无论从视角上还是系统报告中都没能发现任何异常，仿佛一切只是他的错觉。

或许只是Cronus在自己身边多安插了眼线而已。镜飞彩觉得没必要把这些东西翻到台面上讲，眼下还有更重要的事要做。因而他只是摇摇头，挥走了考勤人员。

自全球上线起，假面骑士编年史能持续稳定运行，有一半的功劳都应归功于这位Lv. 100的顶级玩家。身为Cronus手下最得力的干将，镜飞彩替他击杀了帕拉德，从而令无敌玩家永久封号，让人类再也无法抗衡系统的力量。为此，檀正宗保留了他的玩家驱动器和卡带以兹奖励，并赋予他一定的权限方便进行游戏的日常运维。圣洁的白骑士兢兢业业全年无休，工作至今将满三年。

游戏运维的相关事宜并不复杂，远比当医生要简单的得多：每天只需要花些时间巡查各个副本入口，确保玩家有序进入游戏。即使遇到不遵守游戏规则的玩家，依靠等级压制也能轻易将其击败，然后交由系统初始化账号即可。

这样重复无趣的日子一直持续到开服第一千天。

大概是秉持着一个好上司要多体恤下属的原则，檀正宗召来了他最倚重的左右手，笑着问他需要什么奖励。早已失去所有的勇者无欲无求，一如既往地用沉默来回应。

“Taddle Legacy，你知道吗，世上不存在没有欲望的人。”绿色的骑士居高临下站在王座前，右手竖起食指朝着他点了点，“你的这个答案让人难以相信，你要亲手毁掉我对你的信任吗？”

答案是唯一的，也只能有一个答案。被警告的人恭敬地说了句不敢，头垂得更低了。

“没关系，我不会怀疑你的忠诚。”掌控人类命运的王者笑了两声，语气介乎于循循善诱和幸灾乐祸之间，“对你而言最重要的公主失而复得，假面骑士编年史的运行又是如此完美，短期内感到满足是正常的。我早已准备好与你的工作成果相匹配的礼物，那是幻梦最新研发的商品，现在你可以回家体验它了。”

所谓新研发的商品，镜飞彩曾在路过游戏开发部时听到过檀黎斗的怒吼，埋怨着新项目的开发周期过短，再这样下去要么赔光九十九条生命，要么只能用旧数据交差。现在项目能如期交付，看来是这位被奴役的神才找到了更合适的解决方案。

不过既然是新商品，还没正式上线，那么派发给自己的真实意图不过是想得到多一份测试数据而已，他只需要完成这项任务即可。

镜飞彩想得简单，直到他在当天回家看到了花家大我。

高大的男人坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿。土黄色的披风一如既往的难看，黑白相间的额发依旧刺眼，更别提开口说话时自带嘲讽的语气简直如出一辙：“欢迎回来，幻梦的小少爷。”

不，这绝不会是无证医生。真正的花家大我早在两年半前死于被石墨重伤当场促发的心脏衰竭。因为当时已经解除变身脱离了游戏领域，假面骑士编年史内不会存储他的数据，自然无法像监察医那样以崩源体的姿态复活。勇者想着，说服自己这是一个具有模仿能力的bugster，大概可以类比为玩家自主定制角色类游戏。

“你就是新诞生的bugster？为什么要以这副样子出现！”他松了松拳头，把语调克制得恰到好处。

'花家大我'靠在沙发背上扬起头看他：“我长什么样和你没关系吧。”

镜飞彩冲过去一把揪起他的披风：“赶紧给我换掉，不然马上对你进行切除手术！”

对方半眯着眼睛笑了一下：“能做到的话就试试看啊。”

没错，这确实是无证医生会说的话，这个崩源体的模仿能力堪称超一流。镜飞彩并不会为这句话的本意而动怒，让他无法忍耐的是对方胆敢顶着花家大我的脸和声音说话。他从口袋里掏出了卡带，用力按下开关：“手术等级一百。”

“你想好怎么交代了吗，”'花家大我'慢慢站了起来，身体微微前倾低头看他，凭借身高优势给予的压迫力不言而喻，“怎么跟檀正宗解释你把他准备发行的新商品打败通关了？”

说到“檀正宗”三个字时，对方还特意竖起两根手指弯曲几下。镜飞彩明白他的意思：一切都是掌权者的授意，包括让新的崩源体使用snipe变身者的外貌与性格一事。

那天的结局当然是不欢而散。镜飞彩再如何抗拒和花家大我长得一模一样的bugster，也无法违背Cronus的指令，只能忍受着家里多了一只崩源体的事实。反正据病毒本毒说，他的发售日是假面骑士编年史开服三周年纪念日当天。那天之后他就会正式上线运行，住进宽阔的世界地图里。

现在想来，三个月的时间并没有想象中难熬。花家大我虽然性格孤僻又怪异，本质上倒不是什么恶人，完全模拟他人性格的bugster自然是一样的。只是，盗用逝者身份是非常恶劣的行径，镜飞彩认为自己应当表现出更大的恨意，至少也要到反感的程度。但实际相处中的绝大部分时候，他都错把他当成了本人。

这种事情无法怪罪旁人。bugster的模仿能力是开发者、或许应该说是整个幻梦公司赋予的才能，并不受任何人控制。问题的根源在于镜飞彩自己，是他三年来的爱恨悔疚酿成了这樽苦酒，崩源体的到来只是为他打开了瓶口的木塞。

提着蛋糕下班归来的勇者，看着钥匙串上那片无法获取主人同意只能擅自取走的金属铭牌，突然丢失了开门的勇气。

“站在门口不进去，看来是打算在外面待一整晚？”

“？！”镜飞彩转过身，略显惊讶地看着原本应该待在家的崩源体出现在身后，“你出去了？”

“幻梦要做最后一次上线检测。”'花家大我'今天穿的是那件长款白大褂，从身边走过产生的风带起了衣摆，镜飞彩注意到口袋的位置鼓了起来。

'花家大我'直接推门进了屋。房子的主人姑且不追究他外出不上锁的做法——毕竟没有玩家会想不开来这里行窃。他更在意另一个问题。

“你口袋里装的是什么？”

屋子里的病毒已经安定坐在沙发上拿着手机刷股市行情了，电视上还播放着今日股情分析节目，仿佛他真的是被紧急喊出门一样。镜飞彩进了门换好鞋子，在沙发前站定，把问题重复了一遍。

“你说这个？”'花家大我'把东西从口袋里掏出来，炫耀般朝他晃了晃。

放在三年前，镜飞彩不会不认识这个深红色的五十级卡带，但现在他有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。很久之前，改过自新加入CR重新做神的檀黎斗替他和花家大我多造了一个卡带以解决使用权冲突的问题。后者那个随着主人一同埋入地底，地址是他亲自选的，连想要回收卡带的檀正宗也查不到；而他自己的那个，则一直锁在了家里保险柜深处，再也没有打开过。

幻梦的人不可能找到花家大我的长眠地，因而这个卡带是bugster从这里偷拿的几率更大。幸好崩源体无法使用玩家驱动器，五十级卡带与故障驱动器也不兼容，在他手上不过是个摆设。想到这一点的镜飞彩心里稍稍安定了些，但是对掠夺行为必须予以强烈谴责：“那不是你的东西，交出来。”

“这就是我的卡带。”说着，'花家大我'把卡带收了回去，低头继续刷起股票。过了一会似是想起什么，笑了一声，说：“再说，不是你自己舍弃了它，选择升到一百级的吗？”

在如何用一句话惹怒别人方面，花家大我总是天赋异禀。但镜飞彩不得不承认这是对的：当初选择站在CR对立面的是他，僭越了医者底线的是他，一心只执行命令对无证医生见死不救的也是他。

现今一切都是他自己一手造成的。

只是这些罪状还轮不到一个崩源体来清数。镜飞彩对于对方顶着那张脸理直气壮地指责自己一事感到十分厌恶。花家大我本人尚且不曾责备他的投敌行为，不过是个盗用了原主外貌和性格的小偷，又有什么资格来教训他呢？

“你没有成为骑士的资格，把卡带交出来！”镜飞彩态度十分强硬。

'花家大我'抬头看了他一眼：“想要就来抢啊，或者换一个你我都比较熟悉的方式，赌上你的玩家驱动器。”

镜飞彩盯着他，语气冷静，双手攒紧了拳头：“你以为我真的不敢动手？就算现在就把你切除，我也不会遭受多大的惩罚。”

“啊，确实，只要Cronus不知道你明天想在三周年纪念日活动会场给他个'惊喜'。”

“！！！”镜飞彩不可置信地看着他，脑海里乱作一团：他的计划是怎么暴露的？既然崩源体知道了此事，是不是代表檀正宗也已经知悉，又或者说从一开始把他送来就是不信任的表现？等等，既然如此为什么还要特地说出来呢？

“你……”

“我是怎么知道的，你很关心这个对吧？”'花家大我'收起了手机，放下翘起的腿站了起来，双手插兜还是那副你奈我何的表情，“来打一架，你输了就把驱动器给我。”

换作是以前的镜飞彩确实会一点就着直接开打，但现在的他已经过了肆意任性的年纪，那个可以为了个人私念而不顾大局的年纪。眼下要走的每一步背后都如履薄冰，而他早就付不起任何失败的代价。

“……不可理喻！”勇者最后没有动手，只是把崩源体关进电视里好和他那些股票作伴，又为防他跑去幻梦通风报信所以加上了电子锁，随后进了卧室。关门的时候还用了十二分的力气，贴墙的液晶电视为此抖了抖。

被关了禁闭的'花家大我'看起来并不在意，随便找个角落坐下来，掏出另一边口袋里的黑色卡带，盯着看了一会，用力捏紧。

而在他看不见的房间里，镜飞彩沉思了几分钟，最后掏出手机换了张电话卡，拨通了一个未知号码。

*  
深夜时分，镜飞彩还是把崩源体从屏幕里放了出来。

'花家大我'靠在门边笑得意味深长，话语里少不了自带的嘲讽感：“现在开打吗？”镜飞彩感觉耳朵有点烫，但他不想作任何解释，小声说了句不要说多余的话，直接把人拉进门推到床上。

这段不正常的关系始于两个月前的某个雨天。冒雨工作后赶回家换洗衣物的勇者进门后看到的是坐在电脑前睡着了的家养bugster。要知道无证医生在不说话的时候总是能用一副好皮相迷惑旁人，于是淋了雨脑袋不太清醒的镜飞彩就这样吻了上去。

拟似的花家大我的体温比常人略低一点，但唇很软，和平时给人的感觉很不一样。镜飞彩觉得自己在亲一团棉花，没有味道，自然也不会腻。

吮吸的声音在深夜安静的房间内显得尤为响亮，镜飞彩歪着头啃咬他的下唇，灵动的舌头相互推拒角力，谁都不愿放弃主导权。这令氧气的消耗量急剧上升，而众所周知bugster并不依靠呼吸存活，这场比赛的败者从一开始就注定了。

镜飞彩跨坐在对方的腿上，低着头喘气，内心把崩源体连同原主一起从头到脚骂了一遍。他总是自认为能好好区分bugster与本人，但事实证明他做不到。无数次他看着眼前这个除了不是人以外和花家大我没有不同的病毒，没有一次他能分清。

明明他自己才是最应该明白这个事实的人。

在他走神的这段时间，'花家大我'撩起他的睡衣，宽厚的手掌从下摆里伸进去，自下而上摸个遍。小少爷的体格虽然离壮硕还有一定距离，但胜在有合适的锻炼量，并不会给人瘦削的感觉。优渥的家境让岁月无法在这具躯体上留下多少痕迹，皮肤摸起来的手感依然细腻。肌肉在放松状态下也是软的，把手覆上去揉捏的话很快就会泛起一片粉色。

大概是放射科医生的检查手法真的会更加高超娴熟，不过是几下按揉便能让人进入状态。'花家大我'替他脱掉了睡衣，胸前的肉粒已经肿胀挺立了起来，水粉色的小豆随着呼吸起伏微微颤抖。

没有人会喜欢一头热的情事，又或者是镜飞彩仅对无证医生有效的攀比心在作祟，总之曾经的天才外科医生趁着还未入正题发挥出良好的行动力，反过来把'花家大我'的外套T恤也通通脱掉。和他自己不一样，'花家大我'身上有很多伤疤，大大小小布满全身。镜飞彩当然没机会验证原主身上是否同样伤痕累累，那家伙就算败退也是回他的小诊所养伤，下次见面又活蹦乱跳跑出来抢卡带了，谁知道他到底会不会觉得痛。只是现在从拟似的崩源体身上看，表面傲慢无礼的射手不过是凡人一个，既会受伤、

也是会死的。

镜飞彩细细舔着他的锁骨，那上面有两颗痣，是他某次揪无证医生的衣领时发现的。花家大我偏爱穿黑，镜飞彩曾猜测这是为了不易显脏。那件白大褂倒总是干干净净的，近身的时候还能闻到很淡的洗衣液香气。

崩源体身上自然不会有洗衣液的香气。他们不需要进食也不需要盥洗，徒有一副躯壳，内里的灵魂只是数据，再如何模仿人类，也依旧取代不了本人。

那么，在这样一个赝品身上有所索求的他，为的又是什么呢？

“喂，小少爷，专心一点。”

'花家大我'发现了他的走神，手指轻轻在乳尖拧了一把。后者被痛激得回过神来，投来一记眼刀。完了还是觉得不忿，垂下眼帘看到那些细碎的伤痕，又赌气低头吮咬起来，从锁骨到肩膀。镜飞彩认为自己已经使上了很大的力气，皮肤上都印上了鲜红的牙印，但对方愣是没吭一声，也不知道是偷偷关闭了痛感还是忍耐力真就高于常人。

镜飞彩还执着于那些咬痕，'花家大我'把人抱了起来，让他支起膝盖在床上跪好。润滑液和安全套都在手边，扯下裤子更是轻而易举。

崩源体在手上倒了些液体，因为体位阻挡了视线只能凭着直觉来。修长的手指最先触及尾椎上的肌肤，透明胶质液体在重力作用下沿着指尖滑入隐秘的缝隙。沿着股缝向下摸索，很快就找到能带来欢愉的蜜口。'花家大我'就着润滑液往里抹，却意外发现里面已经相当湿润，而且有一定程度的松动，显然是有人提前做了准备。

“你……”

“做你该做的事。”头顶传来的声音很小，听起来有点咬牙切齿的味道。

'花家大我'对此没有异议，虽然镜飞彩自己做了扩张，但总体而言还不太够，他很乐意继续完成它。两根手指轻松推进去，转着角度四处抠弄，指腹按压在肉壁上能摸到一些褶皱，稍稍用力按进去会有一种被吸黏的感觉。凭着记忆很容易就找到了略微凸起的肉点，手指才刚蹭过去，怀里的身体像是触电般硬直了一瞬，泄出了一些喘息。镜飞彩弓起了腰，环着他的脖子有点不知所措。'花家大我'大致能想象到那张抿着唇瞪大眼睛闪着泪光的脸，于是他心情愉快地按了下去。

“唔！”勇者发出了一声闷哼。他当然是爽的，只是突如其来的快感让他差点提前去了，唯有用力拍上对方的背，对这种不打招呼的野蛮行为表示抗议。

'花家大我'没把这点猫咪挠爪放在心上，准备工作既然已经妥当，无谓再吊着双方，随意搅弄几下就把手指退了出来。他的欲望早已抬头，从内裤里解放出来时还扫过了嫩白的腿根，迅速套上安全套后抵在了微张的后穴。

在重力的辅助下，已经充分扩张打开的小穴很容易就吞下了龟头，随后一寸一寸往下吞。穴口像是跟随呼吸一般微微张合，愈往下愈发贴紧了肉柱，直到把大半都吞了进去。

单纯的插入行为并不会带来快感，尤其是快顶到脏器的时候，反而会让人不适。但那种被破开填满的充实感又是如此真实。镜飞彩闭着眼睛，额头抵在宽厚的肩膀上，明明空气充足呼吸顺畅却生出了缺氧窒息的错觉，不得已张开嘴巴小口喘着气。

在这一点上，'花家大我'表现出足够的耐心。等到镜飞彩的喘气声逐渐隐没，腰肢开始不安分地扭动，他才正式开始。

宽大有力的手掌托起了光滑圆润的臀部，再往肉刃上撞去。镜飞彩刚开始还能跟得上对方的节奏，双腿尚且有些力气掌控自己的身体。没过多久就被顶到要紧处，快感如电流般自交合的地方传遍全身，又酥又麻，像是被抽去全部力量，只能任由身下的人索取了。

粗长的性器再一次碾过敏感点，镜飞彩被颠得失去重心往后摔去。幸而'花家大我'反应过来，伸手搂上他的背，把人往回带，随后自脸颊到喉结上落下湿漉漉的吻。镜飞彩还保持着后仰的姿势，这让他看起来像是一只仰天高歌的天鹅，只要捏住脖子便会变得无比脆弱。'花家大我'抱紧他做最后的冲刺，在深处小幅度急促抽插，很快就在穴肉的热情纠缠下抵达了高潮。

与此同时镜飞彩也把自己交代了。他靠在对方身上，原本总是梳得整整齐齐的刘海早就塌了形状，被汗水濡湿后黏连在皮肤上，有些较长的发丝直接盖过了眼帘。他慢悠悠地睁开一只眼睛，看向床头柜上的时钟。

指针离零点还有些距离，也就是说今天还没过完，明天仍未到来。镜飞彩迷迷糊糊地想了一下，最终说服自己开口。

“你说什么？”休整中的崩源体只在颈侧皮肤感受到一点热气，他不太确定自己是否有听错。

镜飞彩这次提高了音量，但因为处在不应期，听起来软绵绵的。

他说：“还想要。”

*  
如果现在面前出现一个重置按钮，镜飞彩一定会毫不犹豫按下去回到几分钟前阻止自己说出再来一次的话。因为自这句话之后，'花家大我'把他从床上抱了起来，在下身还插在他屁股里的状态下走到了窗边。

重心失衡的一瞬，镜飞彩只能把腿紧紧缠上了对方的腰，双手抱紧了崩源体的肩膀以防被颠下去。'花家大我'拢共没走多少步，很快他听到窗帘拉动的声音，随后背上触及一片冰凉的光滑面。

“等等！”勇者被吓得不轻，大脑里警报频响。他努力挣扎过，但力量和体格的差距摆在那，最后只能由着无证医生把他放下地，强制转身压在了落地玻璃窗前。

由于姿势过于羞耻，镜飞彩甚至不敢正视前方。深夜的玻璃窗和镜子无异，漆黑的平面能清晰映射房间里的一切景象，包括他是如何被扣住手腕拉到头顶，鲜粉的吻痕布满了脖颈。因为要迎合姿势不得不压下腰翘起臀部，小腹上有些暧昧的白点，才刚刚释放过的欲望因为新鲜刺激的环境不可控地重新振奋起来。

“你这家伙要干什么、放开我！”

“你自找的。”对方伏在他的背上，说完之后张嘴衔住后颈上的一小片皮肤，又用粗糙的舌头来回舔弄。这让他更觉得自己像是被叼起的小猫，再怎么挥爪也是徒劳无功。

已经使用过的穴道柔软润滑，'花家大我'很容易就把自己推了进去。和之前相比，这个位置虽然不能进得更深，但胜在方便发力和动作。他动了一下，前头的骂声果然变小了，于是他掐着小少爷腰上的软肉开始挺动。

镜飞彩趴在窗前，以手肘作为重心支点，把头埋在两臂之间，不去看玻璃上的那些丑态。他的衣服裤子早就被剥光，浑身上下可谓一丝不挂。尽管知道这是单面玻璃、公寓附近也没有相近高度的楼宇、这个时间段更不会有人出门偷窥，但身体依然为此暗自兴奋，甚至比平日更加敏感。呼出的热气在玻璃表面遇冷凝成水雾，又被在窗面乱抹想要抓住什么的手掌擦去大半。

重新锲入的肉刃没有一上来就像往常那样大开大合，只浅浅地抽插着。甬道里面没能被光顾的地方不满足地收缩吸引，想要把入侵者迎进更深处。

两个人都没有说话，房间里仅有肉体碰撞发出近乎水声般的微响，还有一些不太明显的、被努力压制着的闷哼。'花家大我'从后抱着他，把一半的重心压在他身上，双手在胸膛上一阵揉捏，蹂躏肿胀的乳尖。硬挺发烫的性器往里推了一截，刚好蹭在那一点上。

“哈啊……唔、你……”镜飞彩后知后觉发现对方这次没有带套。体内的热度高得可以把人烫坏，自动分泌出的体液在肉刃抽离时被带出，从穴口边缘滴落在腿间。

快到高潮的时候，'花家大我'摸上了他的性器。被冷落了一整晚的小家伙正断断续续往外吐着清液，显得尤为可怜。崩源体的手先是捏了捏前端的龟头，随后用拇指摁住铃口，就着食指一同揉搓。

在前后夹击的攻势中，镜飞彩再难保持撑墙的姿势，腿一软就要往下滑。这时依然是'花家大我'把他捞了回来，将人完全抵在玻璃上，下半身开始快速律动起来。

“啊……不，太快了……唔！”被情欲的浪潮所击溃的勇者终于忍不住泄出了声音，这给了始作俑者莫大的鼓舞，变本加厉给予他更多的刺激，插入的动作也愈发粗暴直接，仿佛要把他从里到外击穿。镜飞彩一味承受着这些痛苦与欢愉，恍惚中他想起自己原本不过是想要最后一次丢弃理智与道德的狂欢。因为无论明天成功与否，像这三个月来暧昧微妙却又和谐默契的光景是再不会有了。

说到底他也不该拥有这些。

在他刚刚投向幻梦旗下时，檀正宗就给他看了公司早年的实验记录。小姬从发病到不治全过程都是有心人故意引导，作为主治医生的花家大我只是棋盘上一颗可怜的棋子，不仅葬送了职业生涯，最后连自己的性命也拱手奉上。站在这样的真相面前，他还有什么底气坚持那些幼稚可笑的恨意，又有什么资格自诩受害者去怨恨呢？

镜飞彩总是指责bugster盗用原主身份是为不敬，实际上更为亵渎花家医生的是他自己才对。只不过是样貌相同、言谈相近，心中的苦酒却像是被激烈摇晃后马上打开的香槟，要将瓶内的心意全部喷涌在地。

而他本来还奢望能拿着这瓶酒去跟本人道歉。

'花家大我'最后射在了里面，同时还在他的右肩上咬了一口。镜飞彩没力气去控诉这些细节，他浑身上下像是从水里捞出来似的，腿间更是湿得一塌糊涂。地板窗户上洒落着星星点点的白浊，在夜色的衬托下越发显著。

*  
回到床上时，'花家大我'压着他要了第三次。

筋疲力尽的勇者已经射不出什么了，他努力推拒，但身体还是因为被进入而兴奋起来。贪得无厌的索取者把他禁锢在床上，用手压着他的膝盖往两边打开，非要让他将最柔软脆弱的地方展露无遗。

唯一值得庆幸的是崩源体也不是完全不知疲倦的怪物，镜飞彩明显感受到这一次要比刚才柔和得多。'花家大我'只是慢慢地顶弄，更多的时候是在亲他，从额头眼睛再到鼻子嘴巴，把舌头伸进他嘴里舔舐缠绵。

射精的时候'花家大我'拉过了他的手，强硬地掰开攒紧的手心，与他十指相扣，又直起身稍微拉开了一点距离看向他。镜飞彩此时困得快睁不开眼了，干性高潮的快感也让他意识朦胧起来，只能隐约看到对方的脸：眼里有些看不懂的情愫，嘴角还是一如既往地向下撇，明明是在笑，却始终不是笑脸。

为什么会露出和真正的花家大我同样的表情呢，只不过是个仿制品而已。

神志已经不太清醒的人抬起右手想要替他把嘴角往上掰，却因为手脚使不上劲而错摸到了对方的脖子，触及一片温热的肌肤。

彻底晕过去之前，镜飞彩终于意识到自己三个月来都忽略掉的一个事实——

这个无证医生，没有戴着铭牌。

*  
镜飞彩做了一个梦。

梦里的世界是正常的世界，假面骑士编年史早已被打通关，无证医生被卫生省特赦，成为游戏病治疗专科医院的院长，是名副其实的开业医了。

花家医院揭牌那天，他也到了现场祝贺。新上任的花家院长接过了他带去的蛋糕，两人像是普通朋友一样相互道喜和道谢，之后会场的主角回到人群之中继续招待CR的其他人。他一个人站在角落，看着花家大我露出了真心实意的笑容。

随后他被一阵电话铃声吵醒。

被折腾到半夜的勇者勉强翻身爬起来，在床头的柜子上一阵摸索。他先是摸到了一个水杯，然后是闹钟，最后才是振动响铃的手机。按下接听键之前他勉力睁眼看了看，屏幕上显示的是未知号码。

“喂。”

“哟，大医生，是我。”是九条贵利矢。

“老实说昨晚看到你的来电我挺惊讶的，还以为是Cronus要来下战书。不过看在你把院长和百濑小姐的藏身地点都说出来了，我就姑且再信你一回。虽然我自己早就查到了。”

“我按照你说的去查了snipe的死亡证明，果然被人做了手脚。于是我冒着危险连夜潜入幻梦找到前社长先生，经过一番审问之后……”

“是严刑逼供！严刑逼供！看看你对拥有神才的我都做了些什么！”

电话那头传来了檀黎斗标志性的鬼畜咆哮，镜飞彩把手机挪开了点，继续问：“监察医，说重点。”

“重点就是，zeroday过后这五年间，snipe一直忍受着游戏病的毒性，所以他能比你更快适应五十级卡带。同样因为这个原因，某种意义上来讲，他既是医生也是患者。根据檀黎斗交代，他是在整理卡带数据时发现snipe的数据也在里面，于是背地里瞒着檀正宗偷偷以bugster的形式复活。原本打算作为一张底牌在必要时使用，不过这次三周年纪念日……”

“！！！”镜飞彩猛然清醒：那家伙做得那么过分，总不会是打算今天一个人去面对Cronus吧？

“喂喂喂，大医生？有在听吗？”

“我知道了，thank you监察医。”镜飞彩匆匆挂了电话，忍着酸痛下了床。地上窗台的痕迹全都被清理过了，房间内除了残存的旖旎气味再也没有任何关于昨夜的预示。他扫了一眼书桌上单独放着的一百级卡带，快步开门冲了出去。

崩源体花家大我还是安定坐在沙发上看着电视里股票行情，手里托着玩家驱动器，朝他挥了挥当作是打招呼。

“无证医生，你……”意料之外的人出现在面前，镜飞彩原本的怒气一下就消了，又想到几个小时前的事，站在原地一时之间不知道该说什么。

花家大我站起来走到他身边，把驱动器递到他面前：“我有一个计划，来组队通关吧，brave。”

—END—

一些自觉没写清楚的点：  
1、大我和车车一样，都是挂掉之后被复活的bugster，不过一个是游戏内死亡一个是游戏外死亡，其实我也不知道游戏外死亡到底能不能复活，问就是虾饺牛逼  
2、老檀掌控世界之后，CR被迫转为地下工作，永梦和车车和虾饺分别有不同任务。飞彩因为彻底背叛所以不再受信任，但他自己也在谋划推翻老檀  
3、本来按照大我的性格，第二天就应该自己去打Cronus了怎么会在家等小镜起床。但是毕竟是死过一次的男人，不会那么莽了，谨慎一点组队打比较好，免得白给【开始为OOC找理由】  
4、关于True Ending：因为现在就算打败老檀恢复正常世界，飞彩也会因为这三年的过错被秋后算账，吊销牌照是必然的结果。所以构想的真正结局是打败老檀之后，大我抢走了故障驱动器Ⅱ Reset倒档回到37集，再接上TV剧情，完美撒花～【老檀能用Reset是在Cronus基础上被激发了体内病毒，那按道理bugster大我也是可以的，嗯，我说可以就可以】


	5. 非授权登录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC选手最新雷作  
> 五年前纯良小花 x 双性黑镜，带批！极雷！！慎入！！！

*  
“Game Clear！”

伴随着一段庆贺语音，花家大我面前出现了游戏通关几个特效字。现实里打扮得像个卡通人物的假野明日那的欢呼声还在耳边回荡，然而下一秒就像是被突然扯断了电源，视线里只剩一片黑暗。

“这是怎么回事！有人吗？！能听到吗？！”莫名其妙被拉来做战斗测试的天才放射科医生搞不明白当下的处境。明明只是带上了一个类似VR眼镜的装置，现在却确实感觉到自己的意识似乎跳脱到了另一个世界，唯一能做的只有握紧手中不知哪蹦出来的奇怪手枪。他在虚空中大声求救，得到的答复只有自己的回音。

所幸这种状态没有维持很久，四周很快亮了起来。花家大我站在原地环视一圈，基本判定自己还是在刚刚战斗的小巷子里，只不过原本被杂物围栏阻隔的地方清出了一条小路，外面隐约能听到些杂乱的动静。

从不愿坐以待毙的年轻医生拿着枪压低身体慢慢往前走，打斗的声音愈发清晰。他蹲在防护栏边往外看，先是见地上横七竖八躺着一堆崩源病毒体，稍远一些一个白色身影正位于战场中心挥舞着双色长剑，掀动的剑气就算是躲在墙后也能感受到其中的威力。

花家大我定了定神，这时他的视觉终于能勉强跟上对方的动作。那是一位身着白色铠甲的骑士，洁白的披风随着主人的矫健身姿上下翻飞，头盔上的赤金缨绳更是甩得凛凛生风。

如此强力攻势下，病毒体很快败下阵来，一个个倒在地上消失不见。骑士抬手把剑插入地表，随后推开腰带的把手，取下了凹槽上一块卡带状的装置。

“Gachoon！Gashoon！”

又是一段游戏提示音，骑士身上闪着类似白色马赛克般的光效。过后站在原地的是一位人类，或者应该说是一名年轻男子。一身的黑色西装打扮、整齐梳起的刘海让他给人的第一感觉有点盛气凌人，但细看那双含笑的大眼睛又会觉得这应该是个通情达理的人，至少是能好好沟通的。

“不好意思，你知道这里是怎么回事吗？”花家大我从角落里走了出去，摊开双手以示自己没有恶意，“我是圣都大学附属医院放射科医生花家大我，请问你怎么称呼？”

对方看到他的时候表情有一丝意外，而后低头笑了起来。花家大我心里觉得奇怪，正想再问时听到他慢条斯理说道：“原来如此，看来这个游戏系统还不够稳定，居然能有这样的展开。

“花家医生，我当然认识你。”

花家大我确信自己从来未曾见过这个男人，否则以这副容貌来讲很难让人遗忘。他有些尴尬：“我们在哪里见过吗？”

“以后有的是见面的时候。”黑衣骑士把卡带收进口袋，绕着他走了半圈，后半句更像是自言自语，“虽然很想在这里打败你，但考虑到可能会影响到我的存在，姑且先放你一马。快滚到一边去，不要妨碍我的手术。”

花家大我听完更加糊涂了：“你也是圣都的医生？那就是我的前辈了？这里是新成立的医疗部门吗……哦，手术是指刚才的战斗？”

“前辈？”骑士像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，半眯起的眼睛像是两道弯弯的月牙。他哼笑一声，语气里带上了一点怜惜的味道：“看来你还什么都不明白。”

“……我需要知道什么吗？”

“这里是游戏领域，你能见到我只是一次系统传输错误而已。”那人转身看他，双手背在身后，这让他看起来更加彬彬有礼，“不过也好，趁着这个机会，在你那边的崩源体修复好系统之前，我可以教你一点知识。”

作为医生应当多听取他人经验以精进医技，因而花家大我虚心请教道：“是？前辈请讲。”

黑衣骑士没有说话，在他身后忽然闪出了耀眼的光芒，随后场景再次切换。等花家大我回过神来，他已经站在了自己日常工作的诊疗室内。不到十平的房间里摆满了各式的仪器，桌子上的三台电脑摆放整齐，连他最常用的那根圆珠笔也好好插在笔筒里。若不是知道真身现在躺在床上，他绝对会相信自己是真的来到了放射科。

“换成你熟悉的场景，意识会稳定些吧。”骑士抬手扫过桌上的键盘，弄出了噼里啪啦的声响。花家大我虽然不明白他的用意，但也没打算问，反而满心期待地说道：“前辈也是放射科医生吗，正好我最近遇到一些从未见过的病征……呃！”

可惜还没等把话讲完，对方突然发难，抬腿踢了过来。擦得锃亮的皮鞋自鼻尖扫过，倘若反应再慢分毫，他的脸上肯定要挂彩。花家大我在匆忙后退的过程中撞上了自己的办公椅，踉跄了两步失去平衡。这时又是一脚踢在了他的腹部，本就失了重心的天才放射科医生摔坐在椅子上，随后被人踩着两腿间坐垫的位置，借助椅子的滑轮挪到了桌前。

在毫无预兆的情况下遭到袭击，脾气再好的人也是会有火气的。花家大我靠在椅背上挣扎着想要坐起来，却被踩着胸膛锁了动作。黑色的骑士靠坐在桌上，双手插在口袋里，右腿高抬踩在他身上。合身剪裁的丝质西裤恰到好处地勾勒出大腿线条，因为动作的关系裤腿上提，露出了一小截被黑色袜子包裹的纤细脚踝。

“你什么意思！”花家大我一边控诉一边抓住对方的脚踝，发力往一旁掰去。然而骑士像是早就看清了他的招数，右腿卸力避让的同时左腿搭上了他的肩膀，脚跟磕在椅背上把人进一步往前推。

如果此时有第三人路过，这样的场面必定会引起误会。事实上花家大我也很难不去想歪，他现在卡在了十分微妙的位置，被限制着双手无法推开，明晃晃的皮带扣近在眼前，呼出的气息甚至能在冰凉的金属表面蒙上一层水雾。他选择扭过头去，却很快被扣着脖颈转了回来。花家大我没办法回避，只能再次明知故问：“你要干什么！”

始作俑者的手捏住他的下巴强迫他抬头，脸上依然是那种温和有礼的笑容：“我说了，只是一点教学示范。”

“……我们之间有过节吗？”

“以后你会知道的。”

被纯白手套包裹的手指覆上了小巧的金属扣子，摁住锁口一点点往外抽出皮带。黑衣骑士的动作缓而不慢，手法比起解皮带倒更像是在施行某种神圣仪式，这样的折辱意味并不强烈，更多的反而是挑逗和引诱。天才放射科医生脸上像烧起来一样烫。他想要拒绝，但对方明显没有给他选择的余地，只能看着西裤上的纽扣解开，拉链轻松拉到底，光滑面料下再没有其他遮掩，欲望在眼前表露无遗。

这着实给人很大的视觉冲击，谁能想到刚刚经历了一场激战、表面端庄沉稳的人，底子里居然会是中空的状态。花家大我心里叹了一口气，不可否认的是他也起了反应。似乎从遇上这人开始，心里就一直有某种奇怪的感觉，以至于面对近在咫尺的半勃的性器，他连别开视线都做不到。

“怎么了，连这都不会吗？”骑士一手撑在桌上，另一手扯着他的鬓发往前拉。

完全被限制的人没说话，只是眨了眨眼睛，俯身贴了上去。

骑士的肤色很浅，在一身黑的衬托下显得白得过分，暴露在空气中的阴茎更是粉嫩可爱。花家大我比想象中更容易突破心理障碍，张嘴含住了前端。作为一个正常的成年男性，这种事情他当然在某些爱情动作片里看过，不过仅隐约有个概念，从不曾临床实践，现在只能凭借记忆和医学常识自行摸索。他先用舌头去舔，绕着龟头转了一圈，再往里吞。经过刺激的性器完全站立起来，硬挺的柱体顶住了他的上颚，这让他不得不先松口退开。

“咳咳。”花家大我清了清喉咙，同时不忘去看对方的反应。黑衣骑士还保持着刚才的姿态，只是收敛了笑意，眼角有些泛红，眉头微皱盯着他，无声地催促着。

于是放射科医生再次低头。灵巧的舌头从下往上舔过根部再到柱身，间或吻上血管突出的地方，用舌尖描摹表面的纹路。等到整根肉柱看起来湿漉漉的，花家大我才把它再次吞入，用温暖湿润的口腔吞咽吮吸，用嘴唇裹住牙齿轻轻咬合。

“唔……”尽管只有很轻的一声，但那确实是一声呻吟。他用余光去看头顶上的人，只见骑士已然没了方才的淡定，脸上耳朵红了一大片，必须把手背抵在嘴上才能挡住那些羞耻的声音。

看来没有想象中难办。逐渐掌握技巧的放射科医生开始来回吞吐以模仿抽插动作，他能感觉到对方的身体在颤抖，靠着手肘强撑才不至于软了腰。这让他心里产生了微妙的胜负欲，想要看到这人更多的失态，于是默默加快了节奏，用力吮吸起来。

骑士最后全部交代在他嘴里。可能因为处于虚拟世界，精液的味道并不很浓，只有一点淡腥味。花家大我吞下了一些，来不及咽下的部分从嘴角流出。他抬手擦了一把，微凉的白浊从指间滴下，落在了光滑的瓷砖地板上。

“哈啊、哈啊……”处在不应期的骑士侧躺在桌上喘着气，原本架在他身上的双腿再没有力气维持禁锢的限制，滑落到椅子上。花家大我轻松抬起了手，替他脱下了裤子。从刚才开始他就发现了一个奇怪的地方：在阴茎下方、会阴处多出了一个不正常的小口，看起来更像是女性该有的器官。当他把性器含进去的时候，穴里还会往外喷出一点液体来。

作为医生的职业本能让他想要一探究竟，然而手指才刚摸上去，就被一把扣住了手腕。原本躺在桌上的骑士撑起半边身子，恶狠狠地盯着他：“我允许你碰了吗？”

倘若不是脸色绯红眼神迷离的状态，这句话应当极具威慑力，但骑士现在的姿态比起警告更像嗔怪，丰满的唇形让他看起来总是带着点撒娇意味。花家大我舔了舔唇，大概摸到了一点相处的门道：“那我可以吗，前辈？”

骑士扬起了下巴，不屑道：“不过是系统错误生成了不该有的东西，就算是无证……你也应该知道，现实里是不可能存在的。”话是这么说，但手是松开了。

花家大我权当他默许了，伸手摸进了隐秘的穴口。和猜想的一样，那里更接近女性的生理结构。轻轻分开两瓣软肉，内里已经相当湿润，正滋滋地往外冒水。当他把手指探进去，高热的穴肉争先恐后地吸附上来，像是拥有了生命般勾着他不断深入。摸到软肉上的褶皱时，骑士还会下意识地夹腿，伴随着甬道内一阵紧缩，更多的液体自深处流出。

这种感觉十分奇妙。按理来说，作为一名医生，人体生理结构的相关知识早在读书时就已经熟记于心，具体哪里会有什么反应，他也是清楚的，但实际操作起来又是另一回事。对方每一点反应都让他更加兴奋，就像是发现了什么新的疑难杂症，天才放射科医生想要发掘更多证据来判定病因。

两根手指插进去的时候，骑士终于忍不住叫出了声。花家大我此时已经从座位上站了起来，一手撑着桌子压到他身上，另一只手仍然留在他体内搅弄。秘穴里足够柔软放松，抽出手时指尖还勾连着透明的黏液，粉色的穴肉小幅度颤抖，张合的小口期待着另一半的进入。

“前辈，可以吗？”花家大我重复了一遍，他的声音有些哑，同样的话听起来意味却相差甚远。靠躺在墙边的骑士还没能给出答案，就感受到一根高热的肉柱顶在腿根，随后径直捅了进来。

*  
镜飞彩从未想过事情会演变成这样，虽然一开始确实是他先挑起的事端。

作为游戏模拟出的角色，他诞生于创作者的一念之间，继承了人类镜飞彩的大部分性格和记忆，包括对花家大我的恨意。只是因为某些原因，无证医生只能排在第二位，他的首要憎恨对象还是那个现实世界里的自己。

然而谁能想到，人类居然会和仇人纠缠到一块去。一直在游戏网络里注视事情发展的镜飞彩并不能理解另一个自己的想法，在他看来，那个只会逃避的外科医生，只不过是再次找机会推脱责任罢了。

他为那样的自己不耻，可惜时机不对，超超级英雄大战的系统尚未完善，他们还没有办法攻入现实世界。白色的骑士为此耗费许多精力去测试游戏漏洞，却没想到在这样的机缘巧合下，居然会让他遇上了五年前还没当上假面骑士的花家大我。在最初的惊讶过后，镜飞彩很快就反应过来，或许他可以做点什么，借此报复现实世界里的那个自己——毕竟他成长于弱肉强食的游戏世界，这样的念头再正常不过了。

只可惜事情的发展远远超出了他的控制。

年轻的花家大我和他认知中的那个完全不同，不，又或者其实是一样的，骨子里那点狠劲就从未变过，只是眼前这位藏得更好，以至于他会被这纯良无害的外表所迷惑。镜飞彩只觉得自己两腿之间塞进了一把烧红的钝刀，从进入那刻起就被直接捅到底。

“前辈，你觉得怎么样？”花家大我凑到他面前，鼻子耳朵都是红的，额头有一层薄汗，视线不安地四处游移，像个等待导师点评的实习医生。

镜飞彩被这种先斩后奏的逻辑气到了，如果可以他甚至想立即变身开始切除手术，但那样做对解决现状没有任何帮助。他用脚根敲了敲对方的背，藏起语气里的急切，说：“你倒是动啊。”

于是五年前还有证的无证医生听话地把他压在冷硬的办公桌上肏干：他的背上还抵着个键盘，每次被顶到都硌得慌；偶尔用力过猛还会撞上后面的显示屏，就算数据体可以自动修复损伤，身体也会模拟出眩晕感来。

不过比起体内的感觉，这些痛感都算不上什么。本就是加载错误的地方，很多理论上可以操控的权限都不完整，偏偏神经感官通通连上，想屏蔽又屏蔽不了，只能一味接收海量的快感。镜飞彩抓住对方的手臂，双腿缠在精瘦的腰上。他开始无暇顾及自己的声音了。因为无法控制，他能清楚感受到自己的蜜穴是如何咬紧，那些软腻的媚肉相互推挤贴紧在柱体上，甚至为他勾画出了入侵者的形状。

“唔……啊！轻点，那里……嗯。”

谁都知道这种时候说的话不能作数，但听到了他的要求的花家大我真的慢了下来，动作也变得轻柔起来，几乎是慢慢磨过甬道，一点一点推到最里面。这下又显得过于拖沓，那点磨蹭不过是隔靴止痒，快感还未累积起来就消散大半。

“……”镜飞彩看着在自己眼前晃悠的黑发，开始思考起自己还剩多少力气可以把这个男人踹开。不过这点心思才刚开了个头，就感觉到粗长的性器顶在了某个奇怪的地方，起初只是几分酥麻，当龟头重重碾过时，身体像是被打开了某个开关，连最后一丝力气都被抽去。

这个无证医生绝对是故意的！镜飞彩在迷乱混沌的脑袋里分出一点意识想。花家大我冲着那点发起猛烈进攻，力度大得仿佛要把他钉死在这张桌子上。慌乱中他推倒了一旁的收纳盒，放置在上面的笔筒应声摔下，五颜六色的签字笔洒了一桌。

镜飞彩已经做好了被砸中的准备，实际上却是被抱着坐了起来，体内的肉刃换了个角度进入到更深处，这似乎比落了一身笔还要糟糕。花家大我很用力地抱他，边挺腰边伏在他颈窝上小声喘着气，呼出的气息尽数喷在他耳朵上。这很热。他想躲，往后退开一点又被追着索吻，只好抬手去捂那张嘴。年轻的无证医生很好控制，没有任何挣扎或者不满。然而没过多久他就感觉到指尖一片湿热，有什么软而热的东西正隔着薄薄的手套舔着他的手。

“……你这家伙！”被肏得晕乎乎的骑士终于反应过来要收手，谁想手套被咬住一角，等他用力抽开，纯白手套被摘了出来。

花家大我叼着他的手套也愣住了，大概没想到自己真的做出了这么冒犯的举动——明显忽略了自己下半身正在做更过分的事。脸上红得像是要滴出血来，鼻尖还悬了一滴汗珠。镜飞彩最不能理解他这种犹豫多虑的表情，明明以后会是个自说自话油盐不进死性不改的卡带掠夺狂，五年前怎么就换了个人似的。

“磨蹭什么！”被称为前辈的骑士决定再给他一点指导：把那点无关紧要的布料丢到一边，再扯着绿色的工卡带把人拉到面前，几乎是紧贴着他的脸说的，“你再停下来试试？”

众所周知，人要为自己说过的话负责，游戏里也不例外。

需要为自己的教学负责到底的镜飞彩此时倚在桌边，垂眼就能看到安详躺在地上的自己的西裤，脚尖刚好碰到地板却使不上力。花家大我一手架在他的腋下，另一只手掐着他的腰窝，猛烈地抽插着。那个由系统错误衍生出的入口比身体的主人更加热情奔放，甚至可以说是对入侵者毫无保留地开放。艳粉色的软肉随着性器的抽离呈现往外翻的趋势，带出的粘稠液体溅上泛红的腿根，更多的落在外套的黑色光面内衬上。

迎来高潮之前，天才放射科医生又是一副欲言又止的表情，镜飞彩决定不给他开口询问的机会，抱着他的脖子咬在凸起的喉结上，同时并腿绞紧肉穴里的阴茎。年轻的人类没有太多的经验，还没来得及退出就全部射在里面。

“前辈，我……”花家大我满脸歉意——这真是个罕见的表情。镜飞彩也在第二次高潮中，但比起生理上的快感，让他感到愉悦的更多是欣赏到人类的自己无法得见的画面。至于体内蓄得满满当当的液体，反正是个多余的地方，等修复漏洞后自然就会消失了。

镜飞彩不紧不慢地把自己亲手解开的皮带系回去，花家大我杵在一旁看着他。骑士的发型在激烈运动后略显凌乱，左侧一缕头发散落在额上，堪堪挡住眼睛。花家大我伸手把那一缕撩至耳后，又在对方压迫性的注视下帮他放了回来。

激情过后的无证医生脸还是很红，声音也很低沉：“你到底是什么人？我们之间……”

“终有一天会再见面的。”

黑衣的骑士拍了拍外套上不存在的灰尘，头也不回地迈步走出了房间，消失在门外。

*  
“花家医生！花家医生！”

花家大我醒过来的时候，自称poppy的假野明日那正不断拍打仪器上的按钮，而牧治郎则拿手戳着他的脸。意识回到身体里的放射科医生只觉得他们吵闹，赶紧摘下眼镜坐了起来。

“啊醒了醒了！”poppy开心地鼓起了掌，然后一手抢过他的眼镜，再开口就换了种语气：“真是的！只是一个VR测试，花家医生怎么能睡过去呢！”

“我睡着了吗？”花家大我看着自己的手，又摸了摸脖子，没有黏连的液体也没有刺痛的感觉，刚刚发生的荒唐事仿佛只是他的梦境。

poppy没理会他的疑问，直接把人推着下了床：“OK，接下来要换人啦！花家医生先去阁楼上休息一下吧。”

依然没能想明白发生什么的医生慢慢往门口走，他的友人追上来搭上他的肩膀，悄悄说道：“幸好poppy没有看到。你呀，去处理一下呗。”

“？？？”花家大我顺着他的眼神往下看，在看到宽松的医疗服下隐约鼓起的地方时，脸上再一次烧了起来。

*  
漆黑的城堡迎回了它的主人。

镜飞彩坐在转椅上，透明塑胶帷幕后的屏幕上正显示着漏洞修复的进度条，静静看着代表进度的数字从一走到一百。

修复完成的系统提示音在废旧大厅里回荡。黑色的骑士从座位上站起来，身上那些酸痛闷胀的感觉已经消除，多余的地方也被删去，是时候出发去寻找下一处漏洞了。在走下台阶时他注意到自己左手戴着的白手套——另一只已经被他丢在了某处。

不成对的东西没有保留的必要。这样想着，他把手套摘下，随手扔进了废墟之中。

—END—


	6. 实现梦想不算非法行医吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF20集暴♂力抢卡带的妄想，有一点点点点点点强【？】  
> 完全我流，我爽就行，绝对OOC

*  
第一次梦到镜飞彩时，花家大我并没有放在心上。

作为一个正常的成年人，具备性幻想和性需求是再普通不过的事，因为没有实际对象转而体现到梦里也是合情合理。唯一需要考究的是梦见的人。考虑到近来多次见面交手，白天的见闻会自然反映到晚上的脑海中，因此怎么看整个梦境都是偶发事件，是诸多巧合构建出的仅此而已。

然后他做了第二个梦。

相比起前一次的朦胧意识，第二个梦要真实得多，至少他能看清小少爷的脸，那张眼眶通红眼神迷离放纵的脸，睫毛上还挂着水珠，扑棱几下便会落下泪来。醒过来后他花了点时间躺在床上看着白花花的天花板冥想，始终觉得让那个高傲的勇者低头哭泣是不可能的事，所以这个梦也不过是无中生有的胡乱幻想，证明不了什么。

当时仍在独居的无证医生想通后准备起床，距离发现自己内裤上的痕迹还有三秒。

到了第三次的时候，他放弃了思考。再去甄别自己的感情已经没有任何意义，个人的喜欢在需要完成的使命面前不值一文。更何况对于未能拯救到的患者的家属，主治医生怀抱的可以是愧疚，是亏欠，唯独不该是爱慕。

但要想矫正这种病态谈何容易。梦境只能算是临床表征，实际上从他察觉到的那一刻起就已经病入膏肓了。在医生疏忽大意的时候，病灶早已遍地生根，扎满了整个心房。

那之后的无数次，他都会梦到镜飞彩。梦中的勇者脱去了坚硬的盔甲，露出柔软脆弱的本身。他看到白皙的肌肤上散布着许多细小的伤痕，其中部分块状瘀伤是他的手笔，更多的擦伤则来自与崩源体的近身缠斗。当用手覆上温热的躯体，紧贴的地方能感受到肌肤之下的心脏起搏的颤动。

就和现在一样。

“为什么要把他带回来啊？留在游乐园的话，明明CR也会回去救他的。”西马妮可双手托着下巴，手肘抵在床尾的栏杆上，嘴里吹出一个浅粉色的泡泡。

花家大我站在床边，正给晕过去的天才外科医生包扎胸腹的伤口。五十级卡带对身体的反噬作用很大，尽管没有创口，皮下的瘀血依然可见清晰可见。这点痛楚对使用过原型卡带的战士来说是家常便饭，当年忍受了大半个月就能忽略不计。但他不确定大医院的小少爷能不能承受，至少从现在来看，距离适应还需要一些时间。

“病房里不准吃零食。”花家大我拿着纱布在病人的腰上又缠了一圈。镜飞彩的腰很软，但不是女性柔弱纤细的意味，相反他比任何人都了解勇者战斗时的英勇——即使这份英勇现在成了他的阻碍。他干净利落地缠好最后一圈，然后抬手指向医用推车的顶层，“把剪刀给我。”

“如果真心想要帮他的话，早些时候强硬一点抢走M的卡带不就可以了吗？”少女边说着边走到推车旁，在装载器械的储物盒里挑挑拣拣，随后视线落在了托盘里的红色卡带上：“该不会是，你看上了人家、的卡带了吧？”

“……不帮忙就不要在这捣乱。”

“切。”妮可哼了一声，还是把工具递了过来，又在对方握住之前缩手，捏着剪刀口朝他点了点，“别忘了，我才是你的第一个患者，怎么也要讲先来后到吧！”

“他是急诊。再说，病情轻重自有医生来判断，病人给我乖乖接受治疗就好。”花家大我一手抢过剪刀，剪断了纱布，再将封口藏进绷带条里。

妮可竖起两根手指，朝他比划：“哦～话是没错，问题是在他眼里，你只是'无证黑医'而已。”

花家大我不想和她扯小孩子的文字游戏，沉默着把怀里的人塞回被窝里去。跟在他身边有些时日的少女默契地抬腿在推车上踢了一脚，金属小车顺势滑到了床边，恰好是抬手就能取物的距离。他拿起输液袋挂到架子上，排气成功后将管道暂时放置一旁，再去拉起镜飞彩的手。昏迷中的病人无法听从医嘱握拳，他只能把止血带扎得紧些，拉起那只执刀时稳健有力的手，在手背上涂抹碘伏消毒，第二次排尽针头的气体之后才扎进去。

尽管是非法行医，前天才放射科医生的技术却毋庸置疑。成功回血后妮可难得贴心地为他剪了几片胶布，花家大我接过来固定好针口，再次确认输液正常，把挂着点滴的手轻轻放回床上，顺带掖好被角。医生能做的事就只有这么多，剩下的就是等患者自己恢复意识醒过来。

只是镜飞彩看起来状态着实不好，可能因为疼痛他在昏迷中也依旧皱着眉，脸上凝着一层汗，脸色苍白到有些发紫，往日鲜红水润的嘴唇也失去血色。花家大我把医用推车推回角落时忍不住去瞄病床上的人。明明已经警告过他，为什么总是听不进去？

当然，当事人由始至终未能意识到自己的警告听起来更像是挑衅，他一心认为自己的方式无比正确。既然起不了作用，那就换一种更直接有效的办法好了。

“他醒了就告诉我。”无证医生结束了他的治疗，拿起卡带走出了病房。

*  
不出所料，醒来的勇者仍旧不听劝告，在接到poppy的紧急通讯后坚持出诊。

花家大我看着眼前这个根本站不直腰却依然在揪着他的衣领讨要卡带的小少爷，心里烧起了一股无名火。他已经把话说得很清楚，再透露多一点就会被察觉到过去的真相——那是他一直以来都在极力避免的事。因为两个人分享不幸并不会让痛苦减半，干脆全都由他一个人承担就好。天才外科医生理应要获得幸福，必须要获得幸福。

为此他不惜一切方法和代价。

“既然你认为自己还有力气，那就来拒绝我试试啊。”花家大我一把抓住镜飞彩的肩膀往床上推，不需要花费多少力气就能将病患制服。后者不是没有挣扎，但只要用手轻轻按住胸上的伤口，很快就能看到他像一朵被风吹折的花苞，肉眼可见地萎靡下去。

没了阻碍，花家大我轻易就解了他的裤子。养尊处优小少爷用的皮带自然是设计巧妙用料上乘的贵价产品，但再好的质量也抵不住暴力拆解的野蛮行径，某个零件断裂的哀鸣在安静的房间里尤为响亮。它的主人还没来得及开口谴责，就被连带着裤子一同扒了下来。

“无证医生！你想干什么！”镜飞彩无力地躺在床上，只能撑着床板抬头盯住压在自己身上的人，大声质问道。

绝大部分情况下，仅有声音没有实际行动的抗议都起不了任何作用，更何况面对的是那个傲慢专横的射手。镜飞彩在问出这话时就已经知晓结果，他徒劳地看着自己的裤子被扔到地上，身体被空气中的寒意激得打了个颤。

接着花家大我脱掉了他的鞋子，宽厚的手掌摸上了他的大腿，从膝盖一直向上，贴着内裤的边缘往里摸了半圈，最后停在了大腿内侧的三角区。完全丧失反抗能力的人把眼睛瞪得很大，既是不可置信也带着惊恐，大抵是从来没有预想过会遭遇憎恨对象的猥亵行为。然而事实如此。那双总是冷静扣动扳机的手现在覆上了他的下体，隔着紧贴肌肤的丝滑布料搔弄，时重时轻地揉捏着脆弱的地方，等到欲望从刺激中苏醒抬头，再自内裤开口处探了进去。

前天才放射科医生熟练地拨弄着娇柔的性器，这样的场景在他梦中上演过无数次，当然没有任何一次能比得上当下的真实。尽管贴身的弹性布料多少有些妨碍动作，但镜飞彩很快就有了反应，秀气可爱的柱体在他掌中硬挺起来。

被抓住把柄的人仍旧在虚张声势：“够了！你以为这样做我就会——”

花家大我没有理会这点微不足道的口头警告，扯下黑色的内裤后张嘴把勃起的性器含进了一半。小少爷的体味很淡，还带点精英人士风格的香水冷调，是非常适合镜大医生的味道。他动了动舌头，又往里吞进去一些，柱身上的血管传递出有节奏的律动，仿佛欲望就在口腔中流淌。

“……啊！”

镜飞彩发出了惊呼，只是难以辨认这声喟叹的缘由来自腹部的痛楚抑或下身的刺激。只见他颤抖着蜷缩起身体，脚尖不停蹭着被子，想要推开对方的手高高抬起，落到那颗挑染着白毛的脑袋上又变成了轻柔的推搡。

这点反抗对能轻松扛起崩源体的射手来说算不上什么，但花家大我认为有必要给不愿配合的病患一个下马威。他把口中的阴茎吐出来——故意发出响亮的吮吸声，再说：“别乱动！”

镜飞彩自然不会听话，没了限制后抬脚便向他胸口踹去。然而一切都在他的掌控之中。花家大我轻而易举抓住了踹向自己的脚掌，拉起顺势把内裤完全剥下，再将双腿分开拉向两边。这下私密的部位就再也没了遮挡，毫无保留地展现在他的眼前。

和那些终日坐班的门诊医生不同，外科的职业常态本来就对医生的体能要求很高，加上CR的工作，充足的运动量使得小少爷保持着健康的体格，修长的双腿上没有任何赘肉，光滑洁白的皮肤下隐隐透着淡青色的血管。发力时绷紧的肌肉线条并不夸张，反而具备一种力量的美感。贴近腿根的地方还泛着浅浅的粉色，干净得让人想要把它弄脏。

作为一个游走在违法边缘的黑医，花家大我也会为某些非法暴力组织提供医疗服务，多少接触过一些不雅信息。比如某次体检期间听到门外两个小弟大谈私房秘事，相互炫耀在性伴腿上写正字。他虽然不太赞同这种略带侮辱性的做法，但这个世界不存在真正纯洁无暇的圣人，如果人内心的黑暗面总得有宣泄的对象，那他毫无疑问会选镜飞彩。

这个答案很是讽刺。他在为勇者挡下过往黑暗的同时，也把自己的黑暗倾倒在对方身上。

只可惜现在身上没有带笔。无证医生垂下眼睛，目光停留在那片空白的区域，愈发觉得惋惜。最后他俯下身在大腿内侧咬了一口，直到印上一圈整齐的牙印才作罢。

躺在床上的人似乎终于明白越反抗越难堪的道理，没有再做无谓的挣扎。花家大我很是满意，又在他腿上亲了一下，继续刚才的事情。

做到深喉时，他抬眼看了对方的反应。此时的镜飞彩一手揪着床单另一手捂住了眼睛，下唇咬得死紧，脸上浮现出不正常的潮红，还能隐约听到急促的抽气声夹杂着呜咽。花家大我适时收紧口腔用力吮吸，从未被这样对待的小少爷很快颤抖着去了。

射精的快感让镜飞彩发出了无意义的哼声，听起来和诊所后门聚居的流浪猫叫声有些相似。诊所的主人偶尔会准备些剩饭，往往隔着墙还能听到猫叫声，开门又全都不见踪影。

花家大我凑上前，一手捏着他的下巴把人拉过来接吻。还处在不应期的镜飞彩意识不太清醒，迷糊间被半强迫张开了嘴，有灵活的湿滑的东西闯了进来。他先是尝到了腥腻的味道，随后反应过来这是自己的体液，拼命想把对方推拒出去。只是侵入者早就占据上风，反过来勾着他的舌头一同纠缠，在嘴巴里搅起一阵风雨。

“咳咳……咳咳咳……”被放开时镜飞彩一度以为自己要缺氧晕厥过去，但比起窒息感更令人难受的是嘴巴里咸涩的腥味，何况罪魁祸首就在一旁幸灾乐祸：“怎么样，小少爷还有力气吗？”

镜飞彩盯着他，如果还有力气的话可能会揪他的领子。被亲过的嘴唇呈现艳红色，嘴角沾了些白色黏液：“为什么要做这种事情！你不应该是喜欢她的吗？”

“啧，看来是还有力气，那么任务继续。”

“你……不要太过分了！”镜飞彩想要争辩，但在当前状态下一切语言都显得十分无力。尽管主观上强烈抗拒，身体却产生了积极的回应，欲望自内而生，并且迅速泛滥满溢。

花家大我认为这至少算是表面同意了。为免对伤口造成二次创伤，无证医生极其贴心地帮助患者翻了个身，抓着纤细的脚踝摆成了跪趴的姿势，随后从口袋里掏出备好的润滑液，在手上胡乱挤出一大坨，迫不及待地伸向在梦中肖想过无数次的地方。

细长有力的手指缓慢破开收窄的甬道，就着滑溜溜的液体往里探。和体表相比，人体内部温度自然要高出一些，软化后的润滑液具备更好的性能，很快就能感受到穴道浅层变得湿漉漉的。松软下来的肉壁不再绞紧外来的闯入者，转而吸着他进到更深的地方。

摸到某个位置时，前头传来了一声闷哼，紧接着穴道内一阵收缩，被任由摆布的躯体不住颤抖。镜飞彩的背拱得更圆了，像一张拉满的弓，头低低地沉下去，从后面只能看到乱翘的发尖。

考虑到对方有伤在身，花家大我没把他逼得太紧，默默记下敏感点后继续向前扩张。大概作为骑士的适应性都很好，秘穴内很快就能容下两指，并且自觉分泌出润滑的肠液，手指微微撑开的时候，就能感觉到晶液从缝隙间流出，往外抽出一指节的话，那些混杂的液体便沿着掌心淌到手腕上。

等到第三根手指也插进来一同搅动按压，镜飞彩认为自已已经到了极限。本来就不是用来承受的地方，再怎么扩张也是有限度的，尤其是发病的患者还等着他——或者应该说是等着某个可以变身为五十级骑士的人——不管有证无证，总需要一个医生立即驰援。他抬脚点了点床铺，指向性并不太强，但他相信对方能懂。

事实证明游戏里的竞争对手某些方面的确会默契十足，花家大我很快就把手抽了出来，离开穴口时还发出了开酒瓶般的声音。镜飞彩不敢仔细去看，因为在他的视觉能清楚看到自己两腿间的情况，包括因为被玩弄而再次勃起的性器，沿着腿侧流下的分不清是什么的液体，以及对方从裤子中释放出来的欲望。为了方便，花家大我没有脱掉鞋子，只是屈膝跪在床边，裤子也仅仅扯到胯下。相较于自己仅有一点绷带缠在身上，那身黑色上衣迷彩裤子的搭配倒显得整齐得体了。

进入的时候是痛的，对双方来讲都一样。材质轻薄丝滑的安全套提供了更好的润滑，但在龟头顶着穴口时依然能感受到一定程度的疼痛，所幸射手没有像他在游戏里那般激进，一开始只是浅浅地抽插着，等娇嫩的肉壁适应了再慢慢前进。

“啊……哈啊……”镜飞彩小声喘着气，好好适应过后就没有特别难受，甚至可以说比他预想的舒服得多，只是因为莫名的燥热出了一层汗。他想让对方加快进度，几次咬着下唇又拉不下面子开口，支撑身体的双腿暗暗发抖，却因为体内的东西不敢动弹。

花家大我把自己一直推到底才停下，期间趴在他背上轻柔地吻着每一寸肌肤，同时伸手摸上了前端，好好抚慰他的小少爷。等到粗壮的肉刃完全填满娇柔的小口，高热湿嫩的软肉热情地吸着入侵者不愿松开。花家大我把手卡在他的大腿外侧，用力往前顶弄。

现实和梦境是截然不同的。梦里的镜飞彩总像是蒙着一层雾，那份疏离感倒和平常没什么两样。但现实中的镜飞彩是真实的、鲜活的、可以拥入怀中的，并且要敏感得多，只是缓慢的抽动就已经塌了腰。当他顶在敏感点上，能明显感觉到对方浑身僵硬了一瞬，就算抿紧嘴巴也抵不住呻吟从喉咙里溢出。平心而论，花家大我自认为已经算得上克制和温柔，但对方的反应总让人忍不住做得更过分一些，比如让那双漂亮眼睛流出泪来。为此他施加了更大的力度，每一下都狠狠撞进去，龟头重重碾过敏感点，再擦着娇柔的肉壁推入最深处。

“啊！呜唔，太深了……不要……”镜飞彩早就在这样的攻势中沦陷。快感就像海啸般遮天蔽日盖过来，落水之人被海浪卷入深海的漩涡中。他觉得自己完全喘不上气，就算张嘴呼吸也没有任何帮助，反倒放出了那些淫靡的声音，时刻提醒着他的失态与耻辱。

病房最需要的是保持安静，但现在整个房间里都充斥着难耐的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声响，仔细听的话还能听到微小的水声。以不雅姿势跪趴在床上的天才外科医生被肏得意识模糊，几乎要放任自己沉浸在这场荒唐的情事中。然而下一秒桌上的游戏观察仪自动连接上了紧急通讯，战场上的爆炸声将他拉回了现实。

poppy尖细的声音极具穿透力：“genm出现了！谁都可以总之快点过来帮忙啊！”

“！！！”镜飞彩终于清醒过来，职业本能让他伸手想去拿仪器，却忽略了自己还在别人的掌控当中。他才刚刚转移重心抬手去够床头的柜子，身后的射手便看准时机一击命中要害，将刚萌芽的逃跑念头钉死在摇篮中。

没有医生能容忍自己的患者不遵医嘱抗拒治疗，无证医生也不能。花家大我扣着他的腰肢拉向自己，不管自身还埋在里面，直接把人重新翻回正面。如他所想，小少爷的脸涨得通红，向来灵动透亮的眼睛里满是水雾，就快要溢出眼眶，丰厚的下唇上留下了很深的齿痕——本人自己咬的——看起来就像是被凌辱过一样。

当然他现在的行径和凌辱也没什么两样。

花家大我抓住那双保养良好的手拉过头顶，下身快速挺动，肉刃一次次捅入，力气大得整张床都在颤抖，仿佛下一秒就要散架。而早就软成一摊水一般的人再没有反抗的可能，甚至连声音都抑制不了，只能任由他不断索取。

快到高潮时，花家大我空出一只手抚上他的性器，手指在柱身上下撸动，又去揉捏龟头，不断刺激铃口。镜飞彩再也无法忍耐，哑着嗓子射了他一手。眼眶里的水雾凝成了豆大的泪珠，沿着脸颊缓缓流下。

原来现实中的勇者也是会流泪的。

这样想着，花家大我俯身吻了他的脸颊，轻柔地舔去了那滴泪珠，又亲了亲眼睛下方的痣。由于时间紧迫，还需要出诊的医生没能缠绵太久，下身随便抽动几下便放任自己去了。

高潮后尚未恢复的镜飞彩像是午后晒着太阳的猫咪般慵懒乖巧，半眯着眼睛接受了他的亲昵。缓了好一会后才想起来正事，伸手想要推开趴在自己身上的人：“哈啊……够了，快去救治患者……无证医生也是医生，不要再失败了！”

“哟，早点答应不就好了吗？”花家大我从他体内退了出来，扒下安全套打了个结随手扔进墙角的垃圾桶里，期间还是忍不住要嘲讽一句。完了准备提裤子走人的时候，看到自己沾着浊液的手，抬眼又扫过对方那带着鲜红齿印的大腿。

镜飞彩注意到他的视线，不太自在地开口：“还有什么事！”

出诊前的黑医轻笑一声，身体再次靠了过去，伸手摸上还泛着浅粉色的腿根，食指指腹在空白的地方就着粘稠的精液画下一横。

*  
战斗结束后，射手回到了他的诊所。

病房里已经没了人影，被子乱糟糟地堆在床尾，皱巴巴的床单倒是抚平了，那些暧昧的液体也被擦拭干净。他猜想镜飞彩是认为这点伪装可以骗骗妮可，又或者根本是在自欺欺人，毕竟这点欲盖弥彰的意味实在太浓了。

“患者私自出院，你作为主治医师不该把他抓回来吗？”少女从自己房间探出头，手上的游戏机还传来通关结算的系统音。

花家大我面无表情地拆掉床单准备拿去盥洗，头也不抬地说：“他自己也是医生，这点伤能处理好。”

“噢～既然不打算追究，那这笔账就算在大我头上好了。”

“什么？”

妮可倚在门口，脸上一副看戏的表情：“brave走之前问我借了根橡皮筋，好像说是皮带坏了。我把兔子那条给他了，那可是我最喜欢的款式，下次你得给我讨回来！”

—END—


	7. 练习片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性暗示【大概】

*

镜飞彩在睡前接了个电话。

他原本并不打算理会，如果有要紧事的话肯定会再次打来的。但靠着骑士那点直觉，又或者单纯是因为枕头旁震个不停的手机着实烦人，他从被窝里伸出手，在柔软的床榻上摸索一番，把手机凑到面前。

耗费了一点时间让视线聚焦，镜飞彩终于看清了来电显示的“花家大我”四个字，随后身体比大脑反应更快，拇指划过屏幕，接通了电话。

“喂。”隔着半个地球，前无证医生的声音自手机外放喇叭里传出，“这么久才接，已经睡了？”

镜飞彩摇了摇头，又想起对方看不到，只好哼出一个鼻音：“嗯。”

“哦。”花家大我应了一声便再也没有说话，也没有挂断，仿佛拨通电话的人并不是他。镜飞彩咽了一口气，尽量让自己显得呼吸平缓：“什么事？”

“不，没什么。”

按照东九区的区时，电话那头现在应该是午休时间，镜飞彩再迟钝也大概能猜到这通电话的来意：确实没有什么特别的事情，不过是分隔两地的情侣想要听听对方的声音而已。自他来到美国进修已经月余，刚落地那几天两人还互有通讯——虽然也就问问生活中的一些琐事，等忙起来之后便连早上问好也省了。说到底又不是热恋中的笨蛋学生情侣，两个独立自由的成年人在正常工作日谁有空数着十三个小时的时差臆想对方在做什么呢。

既然拨出方不打算说话，接听方自然也无话可说。镜飞彩轻轻把手机放在离自己不远的地方保持通话，收手缩回被窝里去。不知道是收音效果太强还是远程传输信号失真放大了杂音，电话里响着微弱而均匀的呼吸声，在这安静的房间显得十分响亮。

镜飞彩开始走神了，为了方便动作他弯着腰蜷缩起来。被子里很热，他出了一层汗，睡衣浆在身上的感觉并不舒服，但他不太能注意到这些。这种时候换作谁都不能分出心来，天才外科医生的手止不住颤抖，就快要握不稳掌中的东西了。

“唔……呼——呼——”渐渐地，他压不住自己的呼吸了。虽然心底还保持一点理智告诫着他手机还在通话中，但他着实分不出一点余力去按下挂断键。再说了反正短期内不会有见面的机会，线上丢人大概算不上丢人。

电话那头应该是听出来了，只是不太敢确定：“你是不是在……？”

“闭嘴。”镜飞彩不让他把后面的话说出来，但颤抖的尾音也等同于公布了正确答案。花家大我怔了一瞬，可能还发出了什么意义不明的声音，过了一会才问：“需要帮忙？”

虽然语气很是平常，但在他人听来总有点嘲笑的意思，尤其想到那个总是仰头拿眼底瞥人的表情。向来脸皮薄的镜医生抿了抿唇，深吸一口气：“没事我挂了！”

对方没有反对，似乎就这么等着他主动挂电话。镜飞彩重新伸出手去够面前的手机，看着红色的按键没能按下去，最后把手机翻了个面，直接盖在床上。

没了干扰——至少是视线内没有——镜飞彩转了半个身位，卷着被子侧趴在床上。随着手上的动作越来越快，喘息声再也压抑不住。他靠着枕头大声呼气，身体因为快感而痉挛着，视线有些难以对焦，近在咫尺的手机似乎晃出了几个重影。

这个时候，手机又传来了花家大我的声音，调子比日常说话的低了不少。而这种调子的应用场合一般只会在卧室，准确来说，是卧室里那张双人床上。

“摸自己很舒服吗，小少爷？”

几乎是条件反射一般，身体留存的记忆让他很快就越过了顶峰。镜飞彩陷进床里休息了一会，等呼吸逐渐平稳下来才爬起来，在床头的柜子上抽了几张纸巾擦拭身体，收拾好一切才拿起手机。

屏幕上的通话计时已经累计了一段时间，想到对方旁听了这么久，镜飞彩觉得脸上比之前烧得更热了。但毕竟是他自己接的电话，也是他自己没有挂断，自认为已经成熟不少的小少爷认定这点怪不到对方头上。于是他清了清嗓子，尽量表现得更淡定些：“好了，没有别的事就挂电话了。”

“咳咳，”花家大我的声音听起来还是有点沙哑，“你进修什么时候结束？”

镜飞彩回想起台历上几页之后才会出现的标记点，皱起了眉：“不是早就说过了？”

“嗯，我知道。”花家大我的语调有了一些明显的上扬，“再讲一件事。医院里的事忙完了，我订了明天的机票。”

—END—


	8. 方舟明日不知驶向何方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明日方舟AU，菲林大我 x 萨卡兹飞彩 （就是老虎 x 恶魔）

《方舟明日不知驶向何方》

“一向注重回避风险的小少爷，就不怕被我感染吗？”花家大我看着坐在自己身上的人，状似不经意提起。

“到目前为止，学界还没能找到证据证明矿石病可以通过性行为传播。”镜飞彩一本正经地说着，如果不是在摘领带，场面就和在医疗室没什么两样，“再说了，我是你的主治医生，这是必要的例行检查。”

这段关系的开展，最初可以追溯到圣都医院外派了CR来协助罗德岛当天。镜飞彩在登上舰船签订合约后，甫一出办公室门口就和任务归来的无证医生撞了个正着。两人刚见面就打了起来，过后又有多次交手，最后一次打到了床上去，随后关系才算是正式定下。

事实上，如果要用正常的恋爱观去判别，从未将爱意诉之于口的两人根本算不得交往状态。只是在这动荡混沌的局势中，面对凄惨绝望的感染者群体，两位从事救助工作的医者还能为对方分出一点情感，已经能称作新世纪的医学奇迹。

因为花家大我总是被派外勤的缘故，他们已经有很长一段时间没有见面了。按照博士的话来说，这位资深狙击干员的背景经历和外形条件都非常适合潜入贫民窟或者鱼龙混杂的三不管地带开展调查工作——当然这种说法也只能拿来骗骗poppy或者宝生永梦。镜飞彩明白这是罗德岛用来压榨干员007的借口，毕竟连他这个医疗顾问都得在博士接了过多危机合约应付不来时被强行改为近卫下场砍人，然后在擦剑收工时收到了六星好评。

故事扯远了，回到当下，靠在床头的菲林正笑着看萨卡兹脱衬衣。对于有翼族而言，脱衣服是件麻烦事，往往需要背过手去先拆开背部的固定带，再将覆盖的布料掀起，解开隐藏的纽扣，最后收拢翅膀慢慢随着袖子一同脱下。花家大我从来不会提供帮助，一来是对那些繁琐的背带设计一窍不通，乱来反而会被责怪；二来看着对方红着耳尖认真脱去衣物，不是比看博士拉出彩光包裹更美妙吗？

借着镜飞彩专注于脱衣服的机会，花家大我亲上了他的胸膛，在锁骨上留下粉色的印记，又去舔弄两颗挺立的乳珠。菲林的舌头粗糙而带有颗粒感，舔在细嫩的肌肤上会有轻微的痛感，但更突出的是口腔内的湿和热。正被衣物困住了手的医生没办法躲开，拒绝的话好像也说不出口，只能抿着唇瞪着他。

大部分时间都跟随罗德岛主力行动甚少跑外勤的治疗型近卫的肤色很浅，平时藏在穿着严实的衬衣外套下不易察觉，只有在和他吵起来的时候因为保持抬头的姿势能窥探到一点白皙的脖子。和大众对萨卡兹一族适合穿黑白红几种颜色的固有印象不同，镜飞彩偏爱浅蓝色的衬衣，这让他在充斥着鲜血和硝烟的战场上显得格格不入。花家大我某次任务中得见小少爷在前线活跃的身姿：在源石技艺加持下天才外科医生的衣角干净得无法沾染一丝尘埃，仿佛刚刚用锋利大剑准确无误切开敌人心脏、任由猩红的液体溅洒一地的不是同一个人。

虽然花家大我一直强烈反对博士将专职医疗的干员编入作战队伍，但不可否认的是战场上的镜飞彩，或许要比手术台上更加耀眼迷人。

就在他思绪飘离期间，已经把衣服叠好放到一边的镜飞彩撑着手臂趴到他身上，动作轻巧得仿佛自己才是猫科。两人交换了一个吻，花家大我尝到了浓郁的奶油香气，心里为外科医生的晚餐填上了泡芙二字。

感染者舔了舔嘴角：“今天要检查哪里？”

无论多少次，他的医生还是不太适应这种不着调的荤话：“……检查期间患者请保持安静。”

尽管交往后做爱的次数有限，两人凭借多次交手也能生出别样的默契来，外加今日兴致颇高，干脆就把医生患者的角色扮演进行到底。镜飞彩仔细摸着他的胸肩，虽然用的是外科医生手术前确认病人身体状况的摸骨手法，却依然很能撩人。花家大我也没有闲着，着手开始润滑和开拓。镜飞彩自觉地挺直了腰，换了一个更方便的姿势。手指伸进去的时候有些生涩的胀痛，他倒提一口气，咬上了对方头顶微微前倾的大猫耳朵。

洁白的耳朵抖了抖，大概是被痛的，但很快就任由他啃咬。镜飞彩舔上了缺了一角的耳朵，像是猫咪舔毛般细细舔弄。根据poppy的回忆，菲林以前的毛色是常见的黄色，跟他那件难看的披风相似，只是在感染矿石病之后出现了白化的病变，连带着周边的鬓发一同演变为现在的白色。唯一庆幸的是同为医生花家大我对自己的病情发展控制得很好，体表至今没有生成源石结晶体，这倒是让他在卧底任务中可以投机取巧，同时扮演普通人和感染者的角色。

他们从不谈及五年前的事。在那场医疗事故中，镜飞彩失去了重要的人，花家大我则感染了矿石病。一得一失指向相同的苦果，是他们之间孽缘的开始，甚至至今仍未能解开这个死结。倘若此时此刻身处的是圣都医院而不是罗德岛，两人绝不能相安无事待在同一个房间。但罗德岛毕竟是罗德岛，是前往未来的方舟，既然是同渡者那么其他事情也不是不可以忍耐的。

“唔。”被摸到要紧处，镜飞彩闷哼一声，细长的尾巴在对方手臂上缠紧，明显是欲拒还迎的姿态。花家大我又往同一个地方按下去，这次收获到了更多呻吟和喘息，连同呼出的湿润的热气一起落进他的耳朵里。

进入的时候稍微遇到了一点困难。尽管准备工作足够充分，但菲林特有的种族生理结构总是让情事需要更多的耐性。镜飞彩被那点刺痛激得浑身僵硬，只能尽量放松身体一点点坐下。

不过是微不足道的痛楚罢了。

作为医生每天都和无数病痛打交道，相比之下这一点欢愉前的阵痛根本不足挂齿。具备良好适应性的萨卡兹很快就坐到底，用自己最为柔软脆弱的地方接纳了他人的全部。

大抵每个医生对自己的病人都会有掌控欲，无论是在手术台上还是床上。花家大我倒不介意先满足他的那点小心思，纵容身上的人自己挺动起来。只见镜飞彩双手撑着他的小腹，兀自抬腰上下晃动，紧绷的腹部勾勒出优美的肌肉线条，又在重重坐下去的时候隐约鼓起了体内入侵者的轮廓。

“啊、哈啊……”处于上位的人脸色潮红，从耳尖一直蔓延到颈侧，头上本就是深红的双角浮现出更为鲜艳的颜色。平常为了更好执行作战任务而做的体能训练没能发挥任何作用，过不了多久依旧被顶得腰酸腿软，支撑身体的手臂因为肌肉持续发力而颤抖着，只能暂时停下来低着头喘气。

“怎么，这就检查完了？”花家大我嘴上调侃着，抬手替他拨起挡住眼睛的额发，就着汗水将刘海全部往后梳，露出那双湛蓝眼睛。当然现在这双琉璃珠子染上了一层水雾，可能眼角里还有不太明显的血丝。他坐起来环住对方的腰，又把颤抖的手拉起来搭在自己肩上。镜飞彩起初挣扎了几下，显然不想这么快交出主导权，无奈客观条件不允许，只能乖巧地投入了他的怀抱——如果在他肩上狠狠咬了一口也算乖巧的话。

越过顶峰时两人再次亲在一起并互相抢夺对方口中的空气，结果不分上下，最后双双滚到床的另一边。这次镜飞彩被压在了下面，被自己翅膀硌得生疼的萨卡兹喘着气推开身上的人：“患者、就给我老实点配合工作！”

意料之外的是，花家大我顺从地起身坐到了一旁，只是嘴上依然不饶人地挑衅道：“我哪里不配合了，镜医生可以说说吗？”

这样没营养的对话，镜飞彩向来是不予理会的，他抓紧时间翻了个身，将翅膀舒展开来。对于拥有翅膀和大角的萨卡兹族人而言，正常的睡姿基本和他们无缘，再往深一层想也就意味着至少一半的体位都不适用。最开始的时候菲林曾对此深感遗憾，时间久了倒也能找到新的乐趣。

比如现在，花家大我伸手抚上他的脊背，自翅膀根部向下摸去。萨卡兹的角质层虽然坚硬难摧，与皮肤相连处却是神经密集的敏感脆弱区域。当他用指尖轻轻刮弄蝴蝶骨附近的部位，背上的翅膀已经忍不住要完全张开。

深红的翅膀被保养得很好，连骨节连接处凸起的尖角也被打磨得发亮，完全没有大众刻板印象里萨卡兹给人不修边幅狰狞骇人的感觉，倒不如说比罗德岛上大部分天使族的羽翼还要漂亮。因为天使大都专精射击的缘故，花家大我在训练室经常会遇到同僚，那些六翼纯白翅膀固然好看，但他还是固执地认为赤色更适合战场。

摸到尾椎的时候，原本左右悠悠晃动的尾巴瞬间绷成了一条直线，连带着主人惊出了一声甜腻的呼叫。镜飞彩回头瞪向后方，警告般用尾巴尖端去戳作乱的手。可惜威慑力并不大，依然无法阻止花家大我揪着他的尾巴揉了个遍。

细而长的肢体比手指还要纤细，需要紧握拳头才能抓紧。冰凉的皮层很容易沾上旁人的温度，尤其被强行在手指上绕了几圈之后，略微有些粗糙的干燥表面已经附上了一层热度。花家大我用拇指和食指卡着尾端近似心形的硬质增生慢慢摩挲，原本就已经紧绷的尾巴嗖地往回缩，连带着趴在床上的萨卡兹也浑身颤抖，后腰高高挺起，隐秘的穴口泛着过于鲜艳的颜色，和光滑白皙的大腿形成强烈对比。

花家大我摘下了已经被精液灌满的安全套，心里小小叹了一口气：就算是六星干员，也掩盖不了资料上生理耐受一栏仅被评为标准的事实。他没有再去拿床头柜上的备用品，而是扶着自己推进了两腿之间。

“唔、你怎么……？”镜飞彩有些意外，肉刃贴着他的胯下穿过，前端还顶到他的囊袋，这应当不能算作太舒服的姿势。但要他追问为什么又难以说出口，只好不情愿地晃了晃尾巴，隔空虚指某个地方当作好心提醒，最后却等来一只大手拍上屁股，用力揉捏了好几下。花家大我压在他身上，灼热的气息在耳边炸开：“腿并好了，小少爷。”

娇嫩的腿根实际上也不适合做这样的事，不到一会儿便红了一大片。比起生理快感，非插入式的性行为带来的更多是心理上的感受，尤其对于总是暗中较劲的两人来说，如何逼迫对方露出失态的样子才是真正让人觉得畅快的地方。镜飞彩紧紧并拢膝盖夹紧腿间，任由硬挺的柱体来回抽动，把他顶得整个人要往前摔去。

在达成用角磕破床头挡板这一伟大成就之前，花家大我拉住了萨卡兹的翅膀，把人拉回到自己身前。在视线所及的身下，小少爷大腿内侧的软肉随着抽插的动作来回晃动，当他蹭过会阴处，就连尚未完全合上的穴口也会随之吸紧。

镜飞彩被晃得有些出神，腿脚发软再难保持，菲林只好自己环着双腿做最后的冲刺，同时摸上了对方高昂的性器，好好抚弄了一番。早已往外渗着清液的柱体没能坚持多久，很快颤抖着在掌中射了出来。与此同时，花家大我从背后压着他一起趴到床上，抓过了捏紧床单的手，强硬地掰开掌心与他十指相扣，下身则挤在他的腿间，将浓稠的液体尽数释放。

*  
花家大我从浴室里出来，镜飞彩背对着坐在床边，还在整理他的衬衣背扣。因为轮值的关系，后者在睡前仍要巡查宿舍指定楼层，这也是花家大我没有做到过往那种程度的原因。小少爷身上仅仅是在没系好纽扣的领口露出了一点痕迹，粉色的，很浅，不用几小时就会消褪。

花家大我倚在门边静静看了一会，直到对方转过身来。镜飞彩低头认真系着倒数第三颗扣子，没有看他：“有话就说。”

“检查结果如何，镜医生满意吗？”菲林走过来的时候顺便捡起了地上的衣服，翻了个面直接套到头上穿进去，再把脖子上的铭牌勾出来整理好。

倒是他的医生愣了一瞬，这才想起早些时候的角色扮演设定，脸上刚退下去的热度卷土重来。不过作为话题的发起人，他只能给自己圆回来：“唔……病情发展稳定未见加速迹象，请患者继续配合治疗。”

“哦，那下次检查要到什么时候？”花家大我拿起床尾架子上搭着的领带递过去，语气平常得就像是在问明天早餐吃什么一样。

镜飞彩系好了最后一颗纽扣，抬头看了他一眼又迅速别开视线，一手拿过自己的领带开始系，等到浑身上下恢复正常的近卫干员镜飞彩的打扮之后，才听到他用公告式的语气说：“后天没有排班。”

“还有，我想吃芝士蛋糕。”

—END—

一点脑洞补充：  
*刀客塔可以按暂停，克洛诺斯也可以按暂停，世界上哪有这么巧的事，所以刀客塔=克洛诺斯  
*LV50形态本来都是五星干员，小镜被评为六星是因为他救博士于水火【指跟红刀哥拼刀  
*花的技能组参照陨星，镜的技能组参照铸铁


End file.
